To Know Who You Are
by Yami Val
Summary: Yami died two years ago and Seto and Yugi still remember the promise he made to return. Will Yami return and will anybody realize it's him if he does. Sequel to The Ghost Of You. SKYY
1. Chapter 1

Well everybody here it is the sequel to The Ghost of You.

Alot of you have asked if there would be one and at first I thought no, but this idea just popped in my head and wouldn't leave.

I have been working on this idea since about 3 weeks ago but just couldn't seem to et it where I wanted it, but I think I have now so...

So I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or any other references.

* * *

To Know Who You Are

Chapter One

It has been two years since Yami had passed and it was still fresh in everybody's minds like it had happened yesterday. Mine was no different and that at night was when my mind worked over time filled with dreams of Yami.

The dreams ranged from me releasing Yami from the millennium puzzle. Finding out Atemu was his real name and he receiving a body. All of us dueling, hanging out and laughing.

Then the worst of the dreams had started not to long ago.

Usually they were horrible dreams of him being Pharaoh and sealing his soul away in the puzzle and gasping his last breath as blood poured from his mouth, that fateful day at the museum.

Yami's face twisted in pain and fear as he grasped his throat and collapsed to the floor. Then it shifts to where he is in the hospital and the doctors and nurses are trying everything to save him.

Then they stop and just stand around watching him fight for every breath. I can not move I am frozen at the spot. I have to stand there and watch Yami gasping and bleeding.

Then those beautiful crimson eyes cloud over and I hear the heart monitor and the steady sound.

Yami has quit moving and his eyes remain open and the sad look on his face still haunts me to this day.

The next dream that always seems to play in my mind is Yami standing watching a waterfall flow into a river then he turns to me with the most calming and serene smile on his lips.

I notice instead of his trademark black leather outfit he is wearing white. White leather pants, white leather sleeveless shirt, two silver belts that hang loosely around his waist. A white belt choker much like our black ones, is around his neck and silver boots with buckles.

He walks over to me and pulls me into a warm embrace.

"I have missed you aibou." He whispers in my ear.

"Oh Yami please come back we all miss you so much." I cry into his chest.

"Aibou, I can not return to you. Not now, but one day we will all be together like we were. I promise you that."

"When?" Yugi looked up and amethyst met crimson.

Yami knelt down and pulled me closer.

"Not yet but one day I will return to you and Seto when the time is right."

He smiles at me and then everything fades to black.

I always awaken sweating and crying over him. Yami was like my older brother. No, in my mind he was my older brother.

I open my eyes and stare at the grave that I have visited every day since two years ago today. I tell Yami about my day and I know in my heart that he hears every word.

"Hello Yami it is a beautiful fall day winter is almost here and they say it may snow this weekend." Yugi said as he replaced the old wilted roses with new amethyst ones.

"Seto said he will be by after work to visit you. Grandpa and I are doing well. He is going to go to Egypt on another excavation with Professor Hawkins, he asked me to go but I am not."

"I don't think I could go knowing it was once your home and you are not able to come with me. Even though I know you would be with me in my heart and in spirit. It still would pain me too much."

Yugi watched as some leaves fell from a nearby tree and landed on the ground.

"I miss you, we all do. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever see you again. I know that you promised, but I think a lot of it is just me and my wishing for your return." Yugi stood and traced Yami's name with his index finger.

"Well I better go it is getting late and grandpa will be worried about me. I love you." Yugi straightened and walked away glancing back at his darks grave.

* * *

A silver BMW pulled up outside of the cemetery and the door opened. Out stepped Seto Kaiba who had a bouquet of sapphire roses and one crimson rose in the center. He walked over to the grave and sat the roses in one of the holders on the side of the grave stone. 

"Yugi must have came and thrown the old wilted ones out." Seto whispered to himself. He knelt down and looked at the stone and then to the sky.

"Hey Yami, I wanted to let you know that everything is going good with the company and Mokuba and I are planning to have another tournament soon. Unfortunately I will not be joining this one since I have no interest in dueling any more since my one great opponent has past on." Seto placed his hand on the grave stone.

"Yugi and the others are all going to join and I have been keeping an eye on Yugi for you. I wish you were here sometimes at my loneliest and when I am by myself at work or at home I feel you and in my mind see you standing there with that smirk on your face. My life is so empty without you, Yami."

Seto looked up at the sky as he noticed that the clouds had grown darker. He then heard thunder rumble in the distance and saw a white lightning streak light up the sky.

"Well Yami it looks like we are about to have a thunder storm since it is not cold enough yet so snow. I better head back before it starts to get worse. I will visit again tomorrow. I love you." Seto spoke as he stood.

He turned and headed back toward the cemetery gates and noticed that the storm seemed to be coming closer and at a fast rate.

He got in his BMW and started toward home when the down pour hit. It was getting harder to see and he had the wipers going as fast as they could. He couldn't remember the last time it had rained this hard and knew that it was too dangerous to keep driving.

"Shit I can't see a thing." Seto turned his high beams on and that did nothing to help.

"This storm came out of no where." Seto slowed to a stop at the side of the road and pulled out his phone. He listened as it rang and rang until someone finally picked up.

"Hello"

"Mokuba"

"Hey Seto, where are you?"

"I am here near the cemetery and the rain is falling so hard that I had to pull over. I will be home though as soon as the rain let's up."

"Oh okay. Please be careful Seto."

"I…" Seto paused as he looked out the window.

"Seto are you still there?" Mokuba asked a little worried.

"Yeah Mokuba I thought I saw something, but it was probably lightening reflecting off of one of the grave stones." Kaiba said as he continued to stare out the window.

"Well I better go and I will be home shortly if not maybe I can at least make it to Yugi's."

"If you do go to Yugi's be sure to call me and let me know you are safe."

"I will good bye Mokuba."

"Bye." With that they both hung up as Seto continued to stare out the window as he looked for what he had seen earlier.

He sighed and turned the radio up as he closed his eyes still thinking about the sad crimson eyes he saw just moments ago.

* * *

"Thanks Jou for taking me to the store for grandpa." Yugi spoke as he got in the car. 

"Hey, no problem man." Jou smiled as he slid into the driver seat.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Yugi looked at Jou knowing he would never turn down food.

"Sure Yuge sounds great."

They were on their way to the game shop when all of a sudden the sky got dark and then the sky was lit up as lighting struck.

"Shit man that was kinda close." Jou looked out his window in the direction of the lightning.

Yugi looked up at the clouds as the rain started to fall and knew that this was just the beginning of what was to come.

"Jou maybe we should try and get back to the game shop before the storm starts getting worse."

Jou looked at Yugi and nodded. "I know a short cut."

The rain started coming down so hard Jou could barely see where he was going and slowed his car till he was going only about twenty-five miles per hour.

"Man the wipers look like they are about to fly off." Jou said as he watched the wipers go as fast as they could.

Yugi looked out the window and could barely see anything.

"Just be careful Jou, the visibility is so poor you may not be able to see anything until it's too late."

Jou watched the road as he spoke. "Don't worry this road is hardly ever traveled at night."

Just as Jou finished that statement Yugi saw the back lights of another vehicle. The car then began to hydroplane with all the water on the road.

Yugi's eyes got wide as he saw they were heading for the other car.

"We're going to hit!" Yugi yelled as he held his arms up over his face and braced himself for the impact.

tbc...

* * *

Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Unsure? 

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to s**hining-tears**, **starlight2005** and **dragonlady222** for reviewing!

I really am glad that you all liked the story so far.

The first chapters may be a little slow, but trust me they will get better!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or any other references in this story!

* * *

Chapter Two

Seto looked up when he saw two headlights in his rearview mirror. They were coming close and fast.

"Shit!"

He knew that he couldn't get out of the way soon enough so he braced himself for the impact that he knew was coming. The thought of Yami being hit by a car and thrown to the pavement lying in his own blood flashed in his mind as he closed his eyes and threw his arms over his face.

* * *

"Hold on Yuge!" Jou yelled as he tried to regain control of the vehicle.

Then Jou saw a flash of light and a very familiar figure just as he was about to hit the other car. His car suddenly stopped and he looked over at Yugi who had put his arms down and they both stared at each other.

Yugi looked up and saw the silver BMW and got out and ran to the driver side door.

He looked in at Seto who still had his arms over his face. He knocked on the window to try and get Seto's attention.

Seto looked up and saw that it was Yugi. He stepped out of the car and held an umbrella up to shield himself and Yugi from the rain.

"We almost hit you but then there was a flash of bright light and suddenly Jou's car stopped as though the engine had died." Yugi spoke as he looked at the shaken CEO.

Seto looked down at Yugi and for the first time saw how much like Yami he looked. He had grown a few inches and his face was slimmer, the only differences were the big amethyst eyes and he was missing the extra blonde bangs.

"Yugi" Jou said a little louder than a whisper. Seto and Yugi heard his voice crack.

They both walked over to Jou who was leaning against his car and saw that he was very pale and his honey eyes wide as he looked at the two.

"Jou what's wrong?" Yugi spoke as Kaiba moved to hold the umbrella so that it was shielding all of them. Jou looked from Yugi to Kaiba then back to Yugi.

"I…I know how we were saved." Jou stuttered out as he held his chest.

"What…how?" Seto asked as he looked at the distraught teen.

Jou pointed to the two vehicles and Seto and Yugi noticed that Jou's car was inches from the back of Seto's.

Seto turned back to Jou.

"Yes they are very close but that does not explain how you stopped in time." Seto started to get frustrated.

Yugi looked at Seto and noticed that he was getting thinner and looked to be sick.

"Seto are you okay? You don't look to good." Yugi spoke.

Seto looked at Yugi and nodded. "I am fine Yugi I just haven't been sleeping much."

Seto looked at Jou who was still pale and eyes wide. "Now are you going to tell me what stopped us from colliding?"

Jou looked Seto in the eyes and said the one word that stopped both Seto and Yugi's heart.

"Yami"

Seto dropped his umbrella and grabbed Jou's shirt and looked him in the eyes.

"Yami is dead mutt and he is not coming back! How dare you say such a thing especially to us!" Seto yelled as he held Jou up his feet a few inches off the ground.

Yugi looked at the two and bent to pick up the discarded umbrella and held it over his head.

Seto was soaked and eyes wide anger and hurt filling them. Yugi looked at Jou who was staring at Seto as if daring him. Yugi felt the hot tears form in his eyes as he looked at the two and wondered why Jou would say such a thing.

Seto let go of Jou and fell to the ground on his knees with his head in his hands.

Yugi bent down and held the umbrella over him.

"Seto please get up we really should be heading home." Yugi spoke quietly as he looked at Jou and saw that he was shaking.

Yugi had tears running down his face as he looked up at Jou.

"Why…how could you say that?"

Jou looked down at his friend and he too had been crying. Seto looked up at the two and saw both had red eyes and were both shaken.

Seto composed himself and stood up. "I am sorry Jou."

Jou nodded as he opened his door and tried to start his car. He turned the key but nothing happened. He tried again but it just wouldn't start. He got out and slammed the door as he looked at Yugi and shook his head.

Seto turned to Yugi and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on I will give you both a ride home since the rain seems to have let up."

Seto looked at Jou. "I will bring you back here to get your car tomorrow and give you a jump if you need it."

Jou looked up at Seto and nodded.

They were about to get in the car when they heard a motorcycle coming close and fast.

"Man who would be riding that thing in this?" Jou asked as he looked at the person coming closer.

Yugi shrugged as he looked at the street bike that was flying through the puddles in the road.

The bike then came to a stop in front of them and the rider turned it off so that he could speak to them without yelling. With out removing the helmet the person spoke.

"Having car trouble?"

"Uhh…Yeah my friends' car just died." Yugi pointed to the blue Ford Focus still looking at the rider.

The rider turned to look at the car and then back to Yugi.

"You rode that in this weather?" Jou asked as he stepped beside Yugi.

The biker nodded.

"Well it is the only way I have to get around besides walk and this is much quicker."

Yugi listened as he spoke and noticed that the voice sounded kind of familiar to him. He looked back at the man seated on the street bike and noticed his black leather attire.

"Well we can talk later first let's go while the rain has seemed to let up." Seto said as he looked from Yugi to the biker.

As Seto looked at the man something in his heart made him ask the next question.

"Do you want a ride?"

Yugi and Jou both looked at Seto with disbelief written on their faces. It was not like Seto at all to offer a ride to a complete stranger.

"Thank you but I really don't want to leave my bike here." The man said as he wiped the water off of his visor so he could see.

"How far do you live from here?" Yugi asked.

"Actually I don't live here I am just traveling through." The man answered.

"It was nice meeting you all but I really must be going and find a place to stay before the storm starts up again." The man said as he started his bike.

The next thing Seto said really dumbfounded both Yugi and Jou.

"Well follow us and you can stay with me. My house is more than big enough."

"Well…thank you but…" The man was cut off by Seto.

"No buts come on." Seto said as he climbed in the car followed by Yugi and Jou,

The man nodded and followed as Seto and the others pulled away.

* * *

At the Kaiba mansion Seto pulled up followed by a black street bike. The man dismounted and walked over to the others who had already got out of the car and was walking to the front door.

Once inside Yugi looked at the biker and smiled.

"You can remove your helmet now since we are inside."

"SETO!" Mokuba yelled as he came running down the stairs and hugged his brother.

"I'm glad you made it home alright." Mokuba smiled. He turned and noticed two familiar people.

"Hey Yugi and Jou!" He exclaimed as he wave to the two. They waved back and Mokuba noticed the fourth person.

"Who's that?" He asked Seto as he looked at the man in the black leather and motorcycle helmet.

"Well…I don't know we never really properly introduced ourselves." Seto looked like it was the first time he thought of the idea.

He felt as though he already knew him and had for years.

The man started to take off his helmet when Mokuba ran up and grabbed his hand.

"I'm Mokuba and this is Seto, Yugi and Jou." He pointed to each one so the man knew who they were instead of just rambling off names.

"Mokuba let him at least remove his helmet." Seto said he shook his head at his brothers' antics.

"Oh sorry." He rubbed the back of his head.

The man chuckled and proceeded to remove his helmet.

He ran a hand through his spiky hair and looked up to clearly see the four people before him.

"I'm Aten and it is very nice to meet all of you."

With one collective gasp everyone just stood in shock at the person in front of them.

Tbc……

* * *

Please Review they are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to **shining-tears**, **brightness girl**, **scarlet wax petal**, **dragonlady222** and **gbheart** for reviewing!

I thank you all from the bottom of my heart!

Well on with teh fic!

Disclaimer: Do Not own Yugioh or any other references.

* * *

Chapter Three

They all took in the sight before them and whispered the one name that came to their lips.

"Yami"

"Is there something wrong?" Aten looked at them and wondered what was going on.

Yugi tried to blink back the tears but they came any way.

"Excuse me….I'm sorry." Yugi said as he ran upstairs.

Jou and Mokuba followed leaving Seto and Aten alone.

Aten looked at Seto with worry and confusion in his eyes.

Seto let out a sigh and looked at Aten.

"I will call Yugi's grandpa to let him know he is staying here. Then get us something to drink and I will join you in the living room." He pointed toward the living room as he turned.

Aten watched as Seto walked into the kitchen. He then turned and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He sat his helmet on the floor and put his head in his hands.

A few moments later Seto returned with two cups of hot chocolate. He handed one to Aten and sat on the other end of the couch.

"Well I know you are wondering why Yugi reacted that way when he saw you." Seto started.

Aten nodded as he looked over toward Seto and sat his cup on one of the coasters on the coffee table.

Seto ran a hand through his wet hair and looked Aten in the eyes. They were the same angular shape Yami's once were and had the same crimson color.

"Well you look a lot like Yami did. He was Yugi's…brother and a great friend to all of us. He died two years ago today when he was hit by a car while saving my brother, Mokuba's life." Seto looked down not able to look Aten in the eyes that reminded him so much of his love.

"I am sorry for your lose you must have really loved him." Aten said as he noticed the tears start to build in Seto's eyes as he spoke.

Seto shot up and looked at Aten once again. He couldn't get over how much a like him and Yami looked.

Seto nodded as he looked Aten in the eyes.

"I did and to tell you the truth everyone was shocked seeing that we were once great rivals."

"Oh rivals, in what?" Aten asked as he scooted closer to Seto.

"Duel monsters."

"Hmm…the dark game or shadow game if you prefer." Aten said as he looked at Seto.

"What?" Seto asked as he looked at Aten with a confused look.

"Well in Egypt, where I am from it is called the dark game or shadow game. There is a legend that says a great and powerful Pharaoh sacrificed his life to save his people from the dark powers."

Seto looked at Aten with disbelief. He knew about the Pharaoh that sealed himself away, but Aten did not know they were talking abut the same person.

"You are from Egypt?" Seto asked not voicing that it was Yami who was that Pharaoh for fear that Aten would think he was nuts and that it would be impossible due to the fact that Yami would have to be 3,000 plus years old.

"I am." Aten looked at Seto and for a brief moment found confusion and disbelief in those sapphire eyes.

"Well….never mind." Seto said as he looked out the window and watched as the rain began to come down hard again.

Aten watched Seto for a long time before he spoke.

"So do you think Yugi will be alright?"

"He will once he gets over the shock." Seto looked back at him once again.

Aten tried to hide his yawn but Seto noticed it.

"I guess it is getting late and we all have had a rough day. I will show you to the guest room." Seto said as he motioned for Aten to follow him.

Once upstairs Aten walked into the guest room and placed his helmet on one of the chairs. He looked around and sat on the bed.

"Do you have a change of clothes?" Seto asked as he looked over at Aten.

"No I do not."

"I'll be right back then." Seto said as he disappeared.

Aten was standing watching the rain run down the bay window in his room when he heard someone enter.

"Here these don't fit me anymore and all you probably need to do is roll up the top of the waist line so they aren't so long." Seto handed him the clothes and walked to the door.

"Thank you Seto." Aten said as he sat the clothes down.

Seto turned and looked at Aten and offered a small smile. "You're welcome."

Once the door had closed Aten took off his leather jacket and hung it on the back of the door. He quickly changed out of his wet clothes and into the clothes that Seto had brought him.

He rolled the waist of the blue sweat pants up so that they would fit him better and threw on the white t-shirt that was two sizes to big.

He flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes as he listened to the rain hit the window. His thoughts started to revolve around a certain blue eyed man and the pain in his eyes. He also saw how Yugi reacted and the pain in his eyes he knew that pain all too well but hid it to the very best of his ability.

Before he drifted off the only thing he could think of was if all this was a mistake.

* * *

Seto tried his best to fall asleep but to no avail. All he could think about was the stranger in the next room. He had actually felt better after he had talked with him.

He sat up and looked at clock and groaned when he saw that it was already two in the morning. He got up and made his way to the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills.

He took two and instead of going back to his bed he walked out and toward Aten's room. He stood outside the door for what seemed like eternity before he finally opened it so that he could peek inside.

Aten was sleeping peacefully as he made his way inside and sat on the couch. Seto placed his head in his hands and started to cry.

Aten opened his eyes as he heard the person sobbing. He did not roll over to face Seto since he knew that was who it was.

He closed his eyes and let the tears quietly fall so Seto did not know that he was awake.

Finally he heard the sobbing stop replaced by soft snoring. Aten closed his eyes and finally drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Yugi sat with Jou and Mokuba in one of the other guest rooms.

"He…he looks so much like Yami." Yugi mumbled out his head down and blonde bangs hiding his face.

"He does have the same features as Yami and even the taste for black leather." Jou whispered as he looked up at Mokuba who was sitting on the bed.

"Well they say that everyone has a twin in the world." Mokuba added.

"Yeah well he must be 3,000 plus years old." Yugi mumbled.

"Oh yeah never thought of that." Mokuba said as he looked down at the floor.

"I'm sure it is just a coincidence, what if he is one of Yami's descendants? I mean he did have brothers and sisters didn't he?" Jou said as he looked at Yugi.

Yugi shook his head. "I didn't think he had any siblings, but he might have."

Mokuba let out a yawn.

"Well I think that I will head to bed. I will see you two in the morning." Mokuba said as he got up and walked to the door.

"If you need anything my room is just down the hall from this one." He walked out the door and closed it.

"I don't know what to do and I am sure that I seemed very rude to him." Yugi said still not looking up.

"Kaiba probably explained everything to him, but try not to think about it you can always apologize to him tomorrow." Jou looked at the clock.

"Well actually later today since it is already two thirty." Jou added as he lay back on the huge bed.

"Yeah I hope I can be near him though without breaking down." Yugi said as he sat up on the bed.

"You'll do fine man. You need to give yourself more credit." Jou smiled at his friend.

Yugi looked over at his friend and offered a small smile.

Yugi and Jou tried to go to sleep and at least attempt to get a few hours of rest.

Yugi lay awake and listened to the soft snoring that was coming from Jou who was sleeping next to him in the huge bed.

The only thing that he could think about was Yami who seemed to always visit his dreams and Aten who looked so very much like his dark.

Finally though after much thinking he was able to fall into a deep slumber and for once in many years had no dreams at all.

Tbc…

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Chapter 4

I am dedicating this chapter to...

**shining-tears**

**scarlet wax petal**

**starlight2005**

**dragonlady222**

You all have been my most faithful and loyal reviewers and without you I may never have continued with my stories.

Thank you all so very very much

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or any other references. Though I wish I did or Yami would not have gone to the after life. (Sob)

* * *

Chapter Four

Aten awoke and slowly climbed out of the bed looking at Seto the whole time that had fallen asleep on the black leather couch.

He looked at the clock and noticed that it was eight in the morning. He quietly made his way to the bathroom to change. He looked in the mirror and saw that deep crimson eyes stared back at him.

"This was a mistake." He whispered to himself as he splashed water in his face.

After he was finally dressed he made his way downstairs with helmet and keys in hand. He was about to open the front door when he heard a noise behind him.

He turned and saw Yugi standing behind him staring with tired amethyst eyes.

"Please don't leave. I…I want you to stay." Yugi whispered as he looked down at the floor.

Aten looked shocked and walked closer to Yugi.

"What did you say?" Aten questioned.

Yugi looked up and stared into crimson eyes.

"I said please don't leave."

Aten looked at Yugi carefully thinking of how to word his next sentence.

"Yugi…I must get going I do not belong here. Plus I can see the pain in everyone's eyes when they look at me and I can not handle it knowing that I am the cause."

"No…please just stay a little while you can stay with me I don't mind and I know that my grandpa won't mind." Yugi pleaded as he looked at the man.

Aten sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yugi…I…"

"Please Aten stay…this may sound a little crazy but I…" Yugi trailed off as he looked down at the floor.

"Go on." Aten said as he placed his hand under Yugi's chin and raised his head up so that they were staring into each others eyes.

Yugi looked into those crimson eyes and for a brief moment found Yami in them. They held such trust, truth, compassion and even love.

'Could this man possibly be Yami?' Yugi thought as he tilted his head to stare even deeper into those crimson pools.

'No Yami died and he is too old to be Yami's reincarnation.' Yugi thought as he watched confusion now lace those beautiful crimson eyes.

"Yugi are you still with me?" Aten asked as he stared at the dazed look in Yugi's eyes.

"I feel so complete with you here…like a piece of my heart has finally been found. I feel like you are the part of my soul that has been missing for so long." Yugi whispered as he let the tears fall from his eyes.

Aten pulled back a little and blinked as he looked into tear filled amethyst eyes. He was fighting with himself internally on what he should do. Should he stay or leave.

Finally he spoke up in a low voice.

"Yugi…I will stay but…only for a little while and then I must be on my way home." Aten said as he took both of Yugi's hands in his.

"Really…you will."

"Yeah I will." Aten's eyes went wide as he found himself being squeezed.

"Thank you!" Yugi exclaimed as he squeezed tighter.

Aten looked down at Yugi and wondered if his smile could get any bigger.

"So you will stay with me and my grandpa?" Yugi asked as he looked up.

"Yes little one I will stay with you." Aten smiled.

Aten watched Yugi and the smile did get bigger and saw that some tears started forming in his eyes. Before he could question Yugi jumped back.

"I'll be right back!" Yugi said as he ran out of the kitchen and through the living room and up the stairs.

Aten sat at the table and waited for Yugi to come back down. He looked up when he heard someone enter and saw Jou standing in the entrance.

"Good morning." Aten said as he offered a smile.

"Uh…mornin'…have you seen Yuge?" Jou said as he sat down beside Aten.

Aten nodded his head. "Yeah he must have gotten up right after me. He came downstairs and talked a little then ran upstairs for some reason."

"Maybe I should go check on him." Jou said concerned for his best friend.

"No I think he is much better today than he was last night." Aten reassured.

Jou looked into crimson eyes and felt a pain deep within his heart.

"Yeah 'bout that sorry…its just you remind us all of…" Jou trailed off unable to speak and hold back tears at the same time.

Aten looked at Jou and saw the pain in the others features.

"I remind you all of Yami." Aten whispered as he fumbled with his keys.

Jou looked up with wide eyes and mouth slightly open.

"H…how did you know?"

"Seto explained to me why you all reacted the way you did." Aten sighed as he looked back down at his keys.

"I am sorry Jou…I really am."

"No need to apologize its not like ya knew." Jou shrugged as he saw the sadness in Aten's eyes.

Jou was about to question Aten about the look of sadness he had just saw in his eyes when they heard someone running down the stairs. They both looked up and saw Yugi and Mokuba.

"Hey Jou! Hey Aten!" Mokuba exclaimed a little too cheerfully for that early in the morning.

Before Aten could even say anything Mokuba was right beside him.

"Yugi told me that you're staying. This is great!"

Jou turned and looked at Aten obviously confused as to what was going on. Yep he definitely missed something.

Aten looked at Jou with one eyebrow raised.

"He asked me to stay and I couldn't turn him down especially when he looked at me with the big sad puppy eyes." Aten said as he shrugged.

"Works every time." Yugi laughed as he noticed Jou and Mokuba nodding.

"So let me get this straight Aten will be staying with you?" Jou turned to Yugi and looked at his friend with confused eyes.

"Yep!" Yugi smiled from ear to ear.

"You will come over and visit Seto and me right?" Mokuba asked as he looked at Aten.

"Of course."

"Speaking of Seto where is he?" Yugi asked.

"Probably sleeping in, he really hasn't got much sleep since Yami…" Mokuba stopped short and looked at the ground.

Yugi and Jou nodded sadly as they to looked down. Aten noticed this and looked away.

Yugi lifted his head and looked at everyone and then turned to Aten and smiled.

"Well we better get going. Tell Seto he is welcome to stop over later."

"I will." Mokuba nodded.

Yugi then turned to Jou. "What about your car."

"Kaiba said he would give me a ride so I guess I will hang out here for a while until he wakes up."

"Oh…okay well see ya later!" Yugi waved ad he and Aten walked out the door.

They made their way towards Aten's black street bike and once there Aten turned to Yugi.

"Here." Aten handed him his helmet.

"What about you?" Yugi looked at Aten as he held the black helmet in his hands.

"I'll take it easy. Don't worry little one." Aten smiled as he got on his bike and Yugi got on behind him.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Aten's lithe waist and smelled the familiar scent of exotic spices and cinnamon. He closed his eyes as he tried not to think of Yami.

Everything about Aten reminded him of Yami. His tri-colored hair, crimson eyes, small frame and even the way he talked and presented himself.

Aten started the bike and Yugi gripped him tighter as he sped off waving at Jou and Mokuba who stood at the door.

Mokuba turned toward Jou. "I am going to check on Seto."

Jou nodded as he watched Mokuba walk upstairs.

Mokuba opened Seto's bedroom door and saw that his brother was still asleep. He shut the door and decided to go back downstairs and watch TV.

* * *

Upstairs Seto tossed and turned in bed as he was in a restless sleep and the dreams seemed to be never ending.

_Dream_

Seto noticed familiar spiky tri-colored hair in the distance. He broke out into a full run as he made his way over toward were the figure was.

There standing in a pure white leather outfit was Yami.

"Yami" Seto breathed as he got closer to the spirit.

Yami turned to look at Seto as his crimson eyes sparkled and a soft smile on his lips.

"Hello Seto."

Seto looked at his love and gave him a sad smile. Confusion also laced his deep sapphire eyes.

Yami noticed this and stepped closer as he put a hand on Seto's shoulder.

"What is wrong?" Crimson met sapphire as Yami questioned him.

Seto let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Yami….there is someone that looks just like you and…" Seto stopped as he looked into his love's eyes.

Yami took both of Seto's hands in his. "Does he make you happy?"

Seto jerked his head up as he looked at his love with confused eyes.

"Well I just met him, but…"Seto trailed off.

Yami squeezed Seto's hands that seemed to say continue.

"He reminds me so much of you. Not just a few things, but almost everything he does and says." Seto said as he waited for those beautiful crimson eyes to turn pain filled.

That did not happen and the next thing Yami said really shocked Seto.

"Seto my love…I know you will never forget me and I will always be in your heart as you are in mine." Yami smiled a true smile.

"My loving priest you must move on."

Seto looked at Yami as the tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I….can't he's not you and I want no one else. You told me you would come back"

Yami sighed as he looked down at the ground.

"Please Seto you must. I fear I may never return to you and Yugi it has been so long already." Yami looked back up at Seto his crimson eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Yami please…I can't move on. What am I to do?"

"Seto you will figure everything out in time and I can not help you in your decision." Yami turned so that his back was toward Seto.

"Good bye Seto it is time you woke up."

Seto felt a pull and everything began to fade. The last thing he saw was Yami's crimson tear filled eyes.

_End Dream_

Seto awoke and sat straight up in bed. He placed his hand on his head and looked over at the clock. The green digits said that it was almost noon. Seto looked around the room as he tried to focus.

'Yami wants me to move on, but I don't think I can.' Seto thought as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw how pale he had gotten. His once bright sapphire eyes now dull. He looked away as he turned off the light and walked out of his bedroom.

He made his way downstairs and saw that Jou and Mokuba where watching some sort of violent anime. He also noticed that Yugi and Aten were no where to be found.

Mokuba turned around and saw Seto in the entry way.

"Good afternoon." Mokuba smiled at his brother.

"Man it's 'bout time you woke up Kaiba." Jou said with a smirk on his face.

Seto glared at Jou who reciprocated the look. Mokuba interrupted the heated glaring contest.

"Yugi said that you could stop over later."

"Yeah Aten took him home and he is staying over there now." Jou said as he stood.

"You also need to take me to get my car."

"Hn…alright let's go." Seto put on his black trench coat and grabbed his keys from the counter in the kitchen. He then walked out the door and with Jou right behind him.

As Seto walked to the car in silence all he could think about was how Yami acted and talked in the dream. Why did he seem to be so understanding and approving of Aten? Life was so confusing and Seto for once in his life had no answers to help him along.

Tbc….

* * *

Okay a lot longer than my other chapters. I couldn't stop writing this one once I started.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or any other references made in this story. Though I do own the idea of Aten and the story line.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed especially...

**shining-tears**

**scarlet wax petal**

**starlight2005**

**dragonlady222**

and my newest reviewer **Baku2000**

The next couple chapters are going to be at a slow pace so everyone can understand what the characters are going through, but don't worry the dark and angsty chapters aren't to far off.

Which characters will be affected in the chapters to come...all of them, but mostly Seto and Aten.

Enough talk on with the fic

* * *

Chapter Five 

At the Kame Game Shop Yugi and Aten walked in and was greeted by Yugi's grandpa.

"Hello Yugi…" He stopped when he saw the familiar leather clad man in front of him.

"No it can't be…" Sugoroku breathed as he looked at Yugi.

"Grandpa this is Aten." Yugi smiled at his grandpa.

Sugoroku blinked a few times as he looked at the man before him. He looked so much like Yami that it could not be a coincidence. He stared for a long time before Yugi cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Oh…sorry…Hello Aten." Grandpa smiled as he extended his hand.

"Hello" Aten smiled back and took the offered hand.

Sugoroku stood and looked at the man and Yugi for a moment before he heard a car horn honk.

"Well that is my ride. Arthur called and said that we were leaving today instead of tomorrow for Egypt since they found something really important at the dig sight. I will be gone for about a month, but will be back as soon as possible. I will call as soon as I am able to get to a phone."

"Alright grandpa I will see you then." Yugi hugged his grandpa.

"It was nice meeting you Aten and keep Yugi out of trouble, but I really shouldn't worry about that too much." Sugoroku smiled and winked at Aten as he walked out the door.

Both Yugi and Aten stared after him as he left. Yugi was completely confused and Aten wondered if he knew what was really going on.

After moments of silence Yugi and Aten walked into the living room and sat on the couch and watched a movie. Aten glanced around the room and noticed a picture on the wall. It was of Yugi and the other person who must have been Yami.

Yugi noticed him looking at the picture.

"That's of Yami and me not to long after the Battle City tournament."

Aten looked closer and noticed the inverted pyramid around Yami's neck.

"That is the millennium puzzle." He whispered.

"H…how did you know?" Yugi looked at Aten with wide amethyst eyes.

Aten turned to Yugi and gave a small smile as he looked at the face of the angel.

'Good going…nice slip baka…oh well let's see how well I can pull this conversation off. Now how do I explain myself?' Aten thought as he continued to stare into unblinking amethyst eyes.

"Well in Ancient Egypt they were the items held by various High Priests to the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh himself wielded the most powerful of the all the items." Aten stopped and pointed to the pyramid around Yami's neck.

"They were thought to all have been destroyed or buried deep within the sands of Egypt." Aten looked back at Yugi.

"How do you know all this?" Yugi asked shocked that Aten would know so much about the items.

"Well I am from Egypt young one."

Yugi gasped as his eyes got wider than normal.

"Yami was from Egypt." Yugi breathed.

"Yami…but that is not an Egyptian name." Aten looked at Yugi a little confused or trying to act that way.

"His real name was Atemu…but we all called him Yami 'cause he….he couldn't remember his true name." Yugi said as he looked Aten in the eyes.

He could see the confusion and questioning filling the beautiful crimson eyes.

Yugi sighed as he looked down.

"It is a long story and you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Aten looked at Yugi a knowing smile forming on his lips of course Yugi could not see this since his head was lowered.

"I have all the time in the world young one and all the things that I have been through nothing could surprise or sound strange to me. Plus you do not seem like someone who would make up such stories unless they were true."

Yugi looked up and saw Aten giving a reassuring smile. He looked so much like Yami and talking to Aten made him feel as though it was Yami who was sitting beside him. He nodded and looked Aten in the eyes.

"Well I will give you the shortened version." Yugi smiled.

Aten nodded and gave Yugi his full attention.

"Grandpa gave me the millennium puzzle when I was young and after eight long years I solved it and met Yami. He was the spirit trapped inside the puzzle. After Battle City we found out his true name was Atemu and he was the Pharaoh of Egypt 3,000 plus years ago. He sealed himself in the puzzle to save his people from darkness."

Yugi paused and looked at Aten to see if he was following. When he saw Aten nod he continued with the rest of the story.

"When it was time for him to move on to the afterlife he was given a choice to either go to the afterlife or stay with us. His decision was to stay so the gods granted him a body. We explained to everyone that he was my brother who had lived in Egypt most of his life. That about sums it up."

Aten looked at Yugi and then to the picture on the wall.

"That is why he looks so familiar to me." Aten paused as he looked back at Yugi.

"He is the Nameless Pharaoh depicted on so many ancient carvings."

Yugi looked at Aten with tear filled eyes that seemed to grow larger by the second.

"S…so you don't think I am crazy?" Yugi whispered.

Aten shook his head and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "No little one I don't"

Yugi threw himself at Aten and buried his head into his chest.

"I m-miss him s-so much he w-was truly l-like a b-brother to me." Yugi cried as he held on to Aten's shirt so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

Aten stroked Yugi's hair in an attempt to calm him down. He didn't know how long Yugi and him sat like that, but hoped that he was comforting the young man that was so broken. It must have worked because soon Yugi was asleep in his arms and his sobs turned to light snores.

Aten gently laid Yugi on the couch and covered him with a soft tan blanket that was draped over the back of the couch.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of coke from the refrigerator and slowly made his way to the table. He was about to sit down when he saw the familiar silver BMW pull up in front of the house.

* * *

Seto got out of his car and walked up to the front door of the game shop. He never had a chance to knock when the door opened. Seto gaped at the man before him. He could barely even think as he took in how Aten looked. 

He was wearing tight black leather pants and a black turtle neck that much like his pants left nothing to the imagination. He was absolutely gorgeous.

Aten broke Seto out of his trance when he started to chuckle.

"I saw you pull up and I didn't want Yugi to be awakened by the sound of you knocking."

"Oh…well…um…" Seto couldn't speak he was too caught up in his thoughts of ravishing Aten right there in the doorway.

"Do you want to come in?" Aten asked as he stepped back opening the door a little more.

Seto looked from the door to Aten and nodded as he briskly walked past.

"Want something to drink?"

"No thanks." Seto shook his head a little and held his hand up.

Aten shrugged as he sat down at the table followed by Seto who sat at the other end. The table was small enough that if Seto wanted to he could reach out and touch Aten's hand that was resting on it.

They sat in silence for a while before either of them said anything.

"So Yugi is asleep?" Seto asked.

"Yeah he cried himself to sleep after he told me about Yami or should I say Atemu since that is his real name." Aten smirked as he saw Seto's eyes go wide.

"So you know all about him then."

"Well some…I know he was the spirit of an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh that sealed his soul away into the millennium puzzle."

"Yugi told you this?"

Aten nodded.

"So…do you think…" Seto was cut of by Aten who spoke up.

"No I do not think he's crazy or you for that matter."

Seto seemed to drop it when he looked into Aten's eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.

Aten took a drink of his coke as Seto looked at the replica of Yami before him. Aten smiled as he set his drink down since he noticed that Seto was staring at him again.

Seto looked at his watch trying to break the uncomfortable moment with Aten.

"Well I should be going. Tell Yugi I stopped by."

"I will." Aten stood and followed Seto to the door.

"I hope to see you again Seto." Aten said as he opened the door for the CEO.

Seto looked deeply into crimson eyes and for a moment saw the fire that once burned in Yami's. He could not say anything and seemed to be in a trance as he looked into mesmerizing crimson pools. The next thing he knew he was leaning forward and was mere inches away from Aten's face.

Then just before their lips met Seto's eyes went wide as he realized what he was about to do and he backed away.

"I…I'm sorry." He then turned and went to the car. He looked back at Aten who was standing at the door. He got in his car and drove off as fast as he could.

Aten sighed as he shut the door and made his way back to the table. He crossed his arms and leaned back into the chair as he closed his eyes.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself.

"I am causing so much pain…the past as I have learned should stay buried." Aten whispered to himself.

He got up and grabbed his leather jacket as he scribbled a note to Yugi telling him he would be back shortly and also that Seto had stopped by.

"I think I just need some time to sort everything out and decide what I need to do." He whispered as he shook his head and walked out the door.

* * *

Aten stepped out the door as the cold air hit him he looked up at the sky and saw clouds threatening snow. He made his way slowly down the street and looked around to find somewhere warmer to be so that he could think and not freeze while doing so. 

He noticed a small coffee shop and walked in. He walked up to the counter and ordered a large latte the woman behind the counter smiled and handed him his latte along with her phone number. He smiled and walked away to go sit at a table far away from everyone else.

He sat down and looked out the window as snow began to fall. It slowly covered the ground and he smiled as he took a sip of the warm coffee. He looked around the café and saw a happy couple sitting together laughing and smiling. Two kids were sipping hot chocolate and playing a game of duel monsters while their mother read a novel.

He sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day and closed his eyes. Thoughts of a certain blue eyed CEO invaded his thoughts. Why could he just not tell him and let it be over with.

No. Fate was never that easy, everyone has to figure it out on their own. Aten was so lost in his thoughts he never heard any one walk up to him.

"PHARAOH!"

Aten jumped and his crimson eyes widened as he was suddenly in a bone crushing hug.

"Pharaoh you're back…but how!"

Aten was released and looked at the man before him. He had a long black trench coat on, deep chocolate eyes and shoulder length white hair.

"Excuse me but do I know you?" Aten asked

"What! It's me the great Tomb Robber Bakura!" He said as he sat across from Aten.

"I am sorry but you must have me confused with someone else." Aten shrugged as he looked at the man across from him.

Bakura's eyes got wide as he looked at the man.

"What kind of trick are you playing Pharaoh?" He spat.

"No trick and I am not a Pharaoh. My name is Aten."

Bakura looked at Aten confusion lacing his features. The man across from him looked, acted and sounded like Yami, but could it really not be him.

"I am sorry it's just you look so much like someone I knew for many, many, many years." Bakura spoke as he continued to stare at Aten.

"I have been getting that a lot lately." Aten smirked as he looked at Bakura.

'Leave it to the Tomb Robber to cheer me up when I am not in a good mood.' Aten thought as he turned his head to look out the window.

Bakura stared at Aten for a long while before he spoke.

"So are you from around here?" Bakura asked trying to get Aten's attention back to him.

"No I am not." Aten said as he stood.

"It was nice meeting you Bakura, but I should be on my way." Aten said as he began to walk away, but was grabbed by the arm.

"Wait!"

He turned and saw Bakura standing and looking down at him. Bakura let go of Aten's arm and smiled.

"What?" Aten asked as he eyed Bakura wondering what he was going to do next.

"You know what never mind." Bakura looked at Aten as he narrowed his eyes in thought.

Aten rolled his eyes and walked out of the café.

Bakura watched him leave and stared until Aten was out of sight.

"I know it was you Pharaoh." Bakura whispered to himself.

In his heart he knew Yami was back, but why was he denying it?

He didn't know why, but knew there had to be a reason for him to cheat death a third time and he was going to figure out what was really going on.

Tbc…

* * *

Longer than chapter 4...Fingers are going to fall off... 

Anyway please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or any other references, but I do own the story line!

I would like to thank my ever faithful reviewers **shining-tears**, **starlight2005**, **dragonlady222** and new comers **Pharaohyamifan** and **Adele-Sama**!

I really appreciate it and hope that you like this chapter as much as the others! This chapter is a little darker than the last, but the next chapter will be even worse!

* * *

Chapter Six

Aten walked into the Kame Game Shop and saw Yugi was awake and getting something to eat and apparently hadn't heard him come in.

"Hello Yugi."

Yugi jumped and spun around to look at the person who snuck up on him.

"Oh…Aten…you scared me. I didn't even hear you come in."

"Sorry little one." Aten smiled as he sat at the table.

Yugi stepped up beside the table and set a sandwich down and then proceeded to set across from him and looked down as though inspecting his food.

"Why do you call me that?" Yugi asked quietly.

"What? Little one?"

Yugi nodded.

"I don't know it just seems to fit you."

Yugi looked up and saw the unsure look on Aten's face and it did not fit him at all.

"I don't mind. I just wanted to know." Yugi smiled.

Aten looked up and smiled a little.

"You want something to eat or drink?" Yugi asked as he stood and made his way to the refrigerator.

"No I am fine but I might go lay down for a while."

"Oh…okay."

Aten stood and was about to head toward the living room when Yugi stopped him.

"Seto invited us over later…that is if you want to go." Yugi looked at Aten with huge amethyst eyes.

"Sure we can go after I lay down. I really didn't get much sleep last night." Aten smiled.

"Okay…you can sleep upstairs. Yami's room is the first door on the right."

"Thank you and if you need anything you can wake me up."

"Alright I will." Yugi smiled

Aten smiled as he walked out of the kitchen and upstairs. Yugi watched as he disappeared and smiled. He liked Aten being around. He didn't feel so lonely any more and it did feel as though he had Yami back.

* * *

Around five in the afternoon Yugi made his way upstairs and knocked on the door. There was a muffled 'come in' and Yugi gently opened the door and made his way in and toward the bed. He looked at the sleeping form before him, but all he could see was the red tips of Aten's hair. A soft snore was heard every now and then. He gently placed a hand on Aten's shoulder and gave a little shove.

"Aten are you ready to get up now? We need to be at Seto's in about two hours."

"Hmm." Aten rolled over and opened tired eyes to see bright amethyst pools looking at him.

"Come on get up lazy butt get up so we can get ready to go."

Aten propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Yugi.

Yugi started to giggle and Aten raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

Yugi continued to laugh and pointed.

"Y-your hair…it's all lopsided." Yugi found this hilarious.

"Ha, Ha, Ha very funny." Aten said as he lurched forward and started to tickle Yugi.

"A-Aten p-please….stop!" Yugi laughed harder as he collapsed on the bed

"N-not fair!" Yugi laughed out as Aten began tickling him harder.

"Say you're sorry." Aten laughed as Yugi squirmed and laughed even harder.

"Okay…alright…sorry!" Yugi giggled as he tried to push Aten.

Aten leaned back on the bed and watched as Yugi regained his composure. Yugi looked at Aten with a huge smile on his face.

"I haven't had that much fun since…" He trailed off as an image on Yami entered his mind.

Yami used to do the same thing when Yugi would come in and wake him up especially if he didn't want get up or be bothered. Yugi looked around the room and saw that it was exactly the same as it had been two years ago. He had shut the door and never opened it until today.

He was brought back into reality when Aten coughed. He looked up into crimson eyes and shook his head.

"Never mind." Yugi put both hands up in a defensive manner.

Aten looked at the young man in front of him. He could offer no words to comfort him.

"Well…I guess I should go take a shower." Aten said as he smiled at Yugi.

"Okay I will be downstairs if you need anything."

Aten smiled and nodded as he walked out of the room and towards the bathroom.

After about half an hour Aten walked downstairs with just his leather pants on. Yugi looked up and saw that Aten had no shirt on.

Aten shrugged as he looked at Yugi.

"My two shirts are dirty."

Yugi blinked a few times as he thought.

"Wait right here." Yugi said as he bounded up the stairs.

A few moments later he came down holding a dark crimson silk long sleeve shirt in his hands.

"It was Yami's, but it should fit you since you have the same build."

"Thank you." Aten said as he took the shirt.

As he turned around Yugi noticed a tattoo across the top of his back. It was an Egyptian ankh with the eye of Horus on either side. The colors were beautiful and gave it an ancient look. It was outlined in black and had gold and brown shading.

"Where did you get that?" Yugi asked

"Get what young one?"

"That tattoo on your back it is so beautiful."

"It was given to me…in Egypt as a symbol of eternal life and protection."

Yugi's mouth made and 'O' as he looked at Aten.

Yugi looked at the time and saw that it was already six thirty.

"Come on Aten we don't want to be late!" He said as he rushed out the door. Aten grabbed his jacket, keys and helmet and ran after Yugi.

They both got on the bike and Aten took it easier since the snow had made the roads slick. Yugi held onto Aten though as tight as he had earlier in the day.

* * *

Aten and Yugi pulled up in Seto's driveway and both dismounted the bike. Aten walked up to the door, but before he could ring the door bell Yugi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you really don't know Seto and Mokuba too well."

Aten nodded and proceeded to ring the door bell. They both heard someone running toward the door. The door swung open revealing a smiling Mokuba.

"Hey Yugi, Aten!" He said as he opened the door wider to let both of them in.

"Seto's just finishing with dinner so we can go ahead and have a seat at the table."

Mokuba led them into the huge dining room. The table was big enough for at least twelve people and was a deep cherry wood. A giant crystal chandelier hung above the table lighting the whole room.

One of the walls was nothing but a huge window that had a spectacular view of a pond with the moon reflecting in its dark waters and was surrounded my many sakura trees.

Aten turned to see that Mokuba and Yugi were already seated and talking intently about a new duel tournament that Kaiba Corp was holding. He decided to go into the kitchen and see what Seto was up to. As he walked in he put a hand to his mouth as he tried to stifle a laugh that was coming.

Seto turned around and looked at Aten with an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

This time Aten couldn't hold the laugh in and leaned up against the wall so that he wouldn't fall onto the floor in hysterics.

"What is so funny?" Seto asked as he looked at Aten with confused sapphire eyes.

Aten finally composed himself just enough to talk.

"Well you are wearing an apron, but not only that…it says kiss the cook." Aten laughed as he said the last part.

Seto looked at Aten and gave him his most heated glare. His eyes went eyes went wide moments later as he watched Aten walk seductively closer to him.

"So do you need any help?" Aten said as he looked up at Seto and placed a hand on his arm.

"Um…Uh…" Seto blinked as he looked into crimson eyes.

Aten cocked his head to the side as he smirked. He then turned and walked over to the refrigerator. Seto stared after him still caught off guard by Aten's actions.

"Well I'll take something out for everyone to drink and when I get back I will help you finish with the food. That is if you want me to." With that Aten walked out of the kitchen balancing a pitcher of tea and four glasses.

Seto stared after Aten mainly staring at his ass, but also wondering where he learned to balance so many things and not falter or drop anything.

He leaned against the counter and breathed a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes and placed a hand to his forehead.

"Oh Yami what am I supposed to do?"

Just as he said that a gust of cold air caught his attention. He opened his eyes and there sitting on one of the bar stools was Yami in his white leather. He was staring intently at Seto as his elbows rested on the counter and hands cupping his face. A small smile played on his lips.

"Yami…how…I thought that…"

"What? That I was limited only to appear in dreams."

Seto nodded as he looked at his love.

"Why are you here?"

Yami eyed Seto and smirked.

"Kiss the cook."

"Hey! This is so I don't get food on my clothes." Seto said defensively as he looked at Yami with narrowed eyes.

Yami chuckled.

"Mine would have said something unique like…ravish the cook." He said as he laughed harder.

"Ha, ha very funny Yami." Seto said dryly as Yami shrugged.

"You are cooking a lot of food." Yami said as he arched an eyebrow.

Seto looked down at the floor.

"Well I invited Yugi and Aten over for dinner."

"Aten?" Yami gave Seto a puzzled look.

Seto looked up and saw the look on Yami's face.

"He…he is the one I told you about." Seto blushed as he looked at Yami.

"Oh…so he is here?" Yami hopped off the stool and started toward the dinning room.

"Yami what are you doing? Get back here!" Seto said in a quiet yet harsh tone.

"Oh come on Seto I just want to see him." Yami waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Yami…no don't!" Seto whispered, but it was too late Yami had made his way into the dining room.

"Man it got cold in here." Yugi said as he rubbed his arms.

"Yeah." Mokuba nodded.

Aten didn't seem to notice as he had his eyes closed and seemed to not be paying attention to anything around him. Mokuba and Yugi looked at him and then at each other with questioning eyes.

"Aten?" Yugi questioned.

Aten didn't answer nor open his eyes.

"Earth to Aten!" Mokuba shouted as he leaned over the table and waved a hand in front of his face.

Still Aten didn't move.

Seto watched this and saw Yami inspecting him. Yami touched Aten's hair and face with slightly transparent hands. Still Aten did not make any movement. Yami walked back over toward Seto and into the kitchen.

Seto followed and stopped when Yami turned to look at him.

"I can see why you like him, he's hot!" Yami smirked.

"He looks just like you. He even has your crimson eyes."

"He's still hot!"

"Conceited are we?" Seto smirked.

"Just a little." Yami smiled.

"I just hope he is all right he didn't move at all." Seto said as he gave Yami a worried glance.

Yami shrugged. "I am happy for you."

Seto blinked and looked at Yami.

"Well I need to be going. I'm getting a little weak."

"Yami please don't go yet." Seto pleaded as he looked at the fading form before him.

"Seto my love, I am closer than you think." Yami smiled as he disappeared.

Seto stared at the spot where Yami disappeared a little confused at what he had just said.

"What did you mean by that Yami?" Seto questioned.

He was drawn back into reality when he heard a loud thud in the next room and both Yugi and Mokuba yell. He ran into the dining room and saw Mokuba and Yugi kneeling beside Aten who was unconscious and laying sprawled on the floor.

Seto got pale as an image of Yami getting hit by the car flooded his mind. Aten was sprawled out on the wooden floor much like Yami was on the pavement and that image did not bode well with him. The only thing that was missing was the blood and he hoped that would not appear next.

He slowly walked over and looked at the man as the tears began to form in his sapphire eyes.

Tbc…

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon!

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not own Yugioh or any other references.

I would like to thank...**dragonlady222**, **Adele-Sama**, **Buka2000**, **Pharaohyamifan**, **wild stallion** for reviewing!

A special thanks to **scarlet wax petal** and **shining-tears** without them I would not have gotten as far as I have with my writtings. Thank you two so very much!

Warning: Yaoi! can't give away to much, but it is very dark!

Hope you enjoy and please no flames!

* * *

Chapter Seven 

Yugi, Mokuba and Seto all stood staring at Aten who had fallen out of his chair and was now lying haphazardly on the hard wood floor. Seto was the first to ask any questions.

"What happened?" Seto whispered as he did a good job of holding back the tears that threatened to spill.

"We don't know one minute he was fine then his head jerked up like he heard something." Yugi said as he looked at Seto.

"Then we tried to get his attention, but he wouldn't snap out of it. It was like he was somewhere else." Mokuba finished.

Seto looked at Aten as he began to stir and very slowly he opened crimson eyes to take in his surroundings.

"W…what happened?" Aten asked as he put a hand to his head.

"We don't know you just blacked out." Yugi said as he helped him sit up.

"Oh…I am so sorry." Aten blushed as he saw Seto and Mokuba beside him as well.

"Do you want to leave?" Yugi asked concern in his eyes.

"No I am fine I just need to cool down. I think I will step outside for a moment." Aten stood and swayed a little as he tried to regain his composure.

Seto, Yugi and Mokuba watched as he headed out of the room and then looked at each other with worried glances.

"I wonder what caused that." Yugi looked at Seto and Mokuba who just shrugged and shook their heads.

* * *

Once outside Aten leaned up against the house and slid down to the ground as a sigh passed his lips. He closed his eyes and placed a hand on his forehead. He let his hand roam up and run through his tri colored hair as he let out another breath and slowly opened his eyes to see the darkness of night around him. 

"That took a lot out of me." He whispered as he tried to stop his hands from shaking.

"I can't keep this up it drains me too quickly. There must be an easier way." He spoke aloud.

Just then he felt a presence behind him. He looked over and came face to face with a very concerned CEO.

"Aten are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine now. It's probably because I haven't eaten in two days." Aten offered a small smile.

Aten went to stand up but stumbled a little, but Seto caught him before he could collapse onto the ground. Aten leaned his head against Seto's chest and breathed in the sweet smelling cologne.

They stood there for a moment in each others arms till they heard someone coming. They broke apart and looked to see Yugi and Mokuba.

"Aten are you sure that you are alright?" Yugi asked stepping closer.

"Yes Yugi I am fine." Aten smiled down at Yugi.

"Now can we eat? I'm starving." Mokuba asked as he looked at the three before him.

Seto nodded.

Yugi and Mokuba made their way back inside followed by Aten and Seto.

* * *

After they ate Mokuba and Yugi went upstairs to duel and play video games leaving Aten and Seto in the living room. 

They both sat on opposite ends of the couch drinking from the fifth of liquor that was sitting on the coffee table and watching TV. Seto stopped on one of the many history channels when he caught sight of Yugi's grandpa. There was Sugoroku and his long time friend Professor Hawkins standing in front of a giant stone tablet.

Seto turned the volume up only to catch half of what Professor Hawkins was saying.

"After discovering Pharaoh Atemu's tomb and true name many years ago we did some more excavating and found many more hidden chambers.

Sugoroku stepped aside and showed the new stone tablet.

"This is a tablet depicting the life and death of Pharaoh Atemu and also his rebirth."

Seto and Aten's eyes got wide at hearing this as they kept their attention glued to the TV.

"It says Atemu sealed his soul in a puzzle and that when the world was covered in shadows and threatened once more he would be resurrected in spirit by the chosen one." Sugoroku said as he read the hieroglyphics.

"It also says that once this task would be completed Atemu would be set free."

They panned the camera closer to the tablet and saw it depicted Atemu who was on his death bed in one image and then being resurrected in the one beside it.

"We are uncovering more and more tablets with Pharaoh Atemu and his High Priest Seth and many other High Priests on them, but have yet to translate all of them including the names of the other High Priests." Professor Hawkins said.

"We are taking them back to Domino City, Japan to let two of our Egyptian experts Marik Ishtar and Ishizu Ishtar to examine them." Sugoroku said.

Then the channel went to commercial and Seto looked over at Aten whose eyes were wide.

"Aten what's wrong?" Seto asked as he saw the look on his face.

Aten wondered how he was going to get out of this one.

"That was…Yami?"

Seto bowed his head and answered so softly that Aten barely heard him.

"Yeah"

"Oh…Seto I am so sorry."

"No Aten I am sorry. It has been two years and still I can't get over him." Seto looked up as tears filled his sapphire eyes.

"You remind me so much of him."

Aten looked at the broken man before him as tears started to form in his own eyes. He turned away so Seto would not see the tears that were threatening to fall from his crimson orbs at any moment. Damn alcohol always made him emotional and the more he drank the worse he got.

Then suddenly out of no where he felt something painful, so painful in his chest that it caused him to grab at his shirt. It had felt as though his heart had shattered.

"It's sad really…sometimes I feel you are Yami, but that could not be possible." Seto said not seeing the shape Aten was in as he took another long drink of scotch.

Aten turned and looked at Seto with tear filled eyes.

"Seto…you can not tell me that stranger things have not happened." Aten's eyes got wide as he realized what he had just said. Shit alcohol not only made him emotional, but voice aloud what he was thinking. Not good.

Seto turned and looked at Aten with his own tear filled eyes.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…never mind." Aten whispered as he bowed his head.

"No! Tell me what you meant!" Seto felt his heart race as he looked at Aten.

Aten remained silent as he did not lift his head to look at Seto.

"Aten! What did you mean!" Seto felt the anger deep within and grabbed Aten by the wrists.

Aten tried to pull back but it was no use Seto was so much stronger than him.

"Seto let go you are hurting me!" Aten exclaimed.

"Not until you tell me what you meant with that last statement!"

"I…I can't do that." Aten said as he looked pleadingly at Seto.

"Why not!" Seto shook him and looked into hurt filled crimson eyes.

"Because I can't! Now let go!" Aten yelled as he tried to pull away once more.

Seto though was not allowing that and pulled Aten closer.

"Seto I am warning you let go!" Aten spoke through clenched teeth.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Seto said with as much if not more anger in his voice than Aten.

"I can't! Don't you see I can't!" Aten said as he pushed Seto hard with his hands that were still being held tightly.

That was a big mistake.

Seto stood up and jerked Aten up by both wrists. Seto pushed Aten hard up against the wall causing him to wince in pain at the force of the blow.

"Seto what are you doing!" Aten looked up with wide eyes as he took in the anger and betrayal in Seto's eyes.

"I loved him Aten and still do…so you will tell me what you meant with that last statement." Seto breathed out as he leaned closer to Aten's ear.

Aten glared at Seto as he backed away from his ear but was still only inches from his face. Aten looked him straight in the eyes.

"No"

Seto enraged by Aten started to bang him repeatedly into the wall then threw him to the floor. Aten hit the floor hard and looked over his shoulder to see the murderous look in Seto's eyes. For once in a long time Aten was scared.

He knew that Seto had finally snapped and wasn't sure of what he was capable of. Seto loomed over Aten like a predator would his prey.

'Please just let me tell him the truth?' Aten pleaded in his mind.

'No you can not it was part of the deal.' Another voice in his mind spoke.

Aten closed his eyes and rolled over to try and stand up. The next thing he felt was being pushed hard into the floor and his belt coming undone. His eyes snapped open and saw that Seto was above him.

"What…Seto…No!" Aten frantically fought as Seto held both of his arms above his head with one hand. He undid Aten's leather pants with one swift motion and began to pull them off.

"Seto stop, this isn't like you!"

Seto put his hand roughly over Aten's mouth and put his lips to his ear.

"How would you know? You don't know me." Seto whispered and the harshness of his voice sent chills down his spine. Seto then nipped and pulled harshly on Aten's earlobe and continued down his exposed neck to his shoulder.

"Seto please…not like this." Aten whispered as he closed his eyes.

Seto gave an evil smirk as he grabbed Aten's length causing Aten's eyes to snap open and go wide once more. Seto gripped it hard and Aten whimpered at the pain as he once again clenched his eyes shut. Seto soon let go and began to undo his belt and pants.

Aten opened his eyes halfway and looked at Seto. He knew what was coming and knew it was not going to be enjoyable.

"Seto please…don't do this…your drunk and not in your right mind." Aten pleaded trying to talk Seto out of what he was about to do.

Seto paid no attention to Aten's words as he positioned himself at Aten's entrance.

"Seto stop please!" Aten tried to scoot backwards but it was no use. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come.

Seto then shoved his length into Aten's unprepared entrance and buried it to the hilt. Aten's screams were muffled by Seto's hand. Tears poured out of Aten's eyes as his body screamed in pain. Seto didn't move and soon removed his hand from Aten's mouth.

He stared down at Aten and brushed blonde bangs off the sweat covered face. Aten whimpered as he felt Seto begin to move in and out of his brutalized entrance. It went on for a while like this until Seto suddenly stopped and Aten felt him slide out. He thought maybe it was over, but knew that it wasn't.

Seto then flipped Aten over and pulled his hips up. Seto buried himself once again into Aten and covered his mouth with his hand as he placed the other hand on Aten's hip and began to pound into him once more.

Once again Aten's screams were muffled by the hand that covered his mouth harshly.

Seto never seemed to notice the tears or blood. He was in complete bliss as he thought of Yami and how they had made love if only in dreams. He wanted more though and now he was getting what he wanted, to be inside Yami and not just in dreams. Yes the alcohol had taken over and poisoned his mind.

Aten knew that Seto's judgment was being clouded by alcohol, rage and lust. He knew Seto was not like this but it still hurt his body and spirit.

As Seto thought of Yami he pounded harder into Aten who was now near unconsciousness due to all the pain. Seto then grabbed Aten's neglected length and began to pump it hard and fast keeping in tune with his thrusts.

Aten could do nothing to stop it and prayed to every god that he knew that this all would end and hopefully soon. Even though he did not want any of what was happening to him, his body had went against him. Moments later Aten went over the edge and released.

Seto not too long after released his own essence into Aten, but it was not Aten's name that he screamed.

"YAMIIII!"

Seto collapsed on top of Aten as he breathed hard and rapidly. He had wanted this moment for so long and now it had happened, but it was over before he wanted it to end. Seto slowly stood up and leaned over Aten and slowly placed his arms under him.

As Aten passed out the last thing he felt before the darkness consumed him was being gently picked up and carried. All he wanted was to sleep and in a way wished he would never wake.

Tbc…

* * *

Bet you didn't expect that...anyway...please review and please don't flame! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or any other references, but do own the story idea!

Special thanks to...**scarlet wax petal**, **shining-tears**, **starlight2005**, **Buka2000**, **gbheart**, **Dark Natasha**!

Also new comer **Soul Survivor of Darkness**!

Thank you all so very much for the reviews! I love you all!

On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter Eight

The next morning Yugi and Mokuba walked downstairs and noticed an empty fifth of scotch on the coffee table. They both looked at each other and shrugged as they walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Yugi decided that he would let Aten sleep a little longer since he probably had a hangover and if he was anything like Yami would be even grumpier than would normally be when he woke up.

"I knew they would drink too much." Yugi shook his head as he sat down at the bar in the kitchen.

Mokuba nodded as he poured Yugi and himself a cup of coffee.

"Seto hasn't drank that much in a long time." Mokuba said as he looked over at Yugi.

"I remember the first time I ever saw Yami drunk. Bakura and he went out to a bar for the first time since they had their own bodies. Remember, it had been 3,000 years since either of them had anything to drink. Yami called me and couldn't remember how to get home and Bakura thought him and Yami were dating so he kept trying to get in Yami's pants. I heard Yami yelling at him to quite grabbing his ass and other things." Yugi smiled as he said this.

Mokuba busted out laughing and almost sprayed coffee everywhere.

"Did Bakura ever get into Yami's pants?" Mokuba asked wide eyed as he couldn't believe what Yugi was saying.

"Yeah they did. There was an awful lot of noise coming from Yami's room and he kept yelling harder tomb robber. The look on grandpa's face was priceless as he and I sat in the living room trying not to listen, but they were being so loud."

"I remember Bakura coming down the next morning and saying that the Pharaoh was the best night of his life and how Yami might walk funny for the next couple of days." Yugi laughed as the image of Yami walking down the stairs that morning flooded his mind.

Mokuba laughed as he shook his head.

"Could you imagine Yami and Bakura dating?" Mokuba asked as he chuckled.

Yugi's eyes got wide as he shook his head.

"They would be in trouble constantly since Yami was a different person when Bakura was around."

"How was Yami different?" Mokuba asked.

* * *

"Yami seemed to turn just as evil and conniving as Bakura when they were together." Yugi smirked as Mokuba shook his head in disbelief.

Aten awoke and tried to sit up, but winced in pain and lay back down. Then last nights events replayed in his mind. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them to look at his surroundings.

He was in a large room and under dark blue satin sheets. He noticed his clothes were thrown not too neatly on the large cherry wood dresser. He then looked over to his left and saw Seto sleeping on his side facing away from him.

He very slowly got out of bed due to the pain in his lower back, also not trying to wake Seto.

It took him a good while to take a shower as he stood under the hot water and leaned against the wall letting the water run down his back. It seemed to sooth the pain some, but not much. After what seemed like hours he got out and dressed in the same outfit he was in the night before.

Aten finally made his way downstairs trying not to let the pain show. He slowly made it to the kitchen and saw Yugi and Mokuba sitting having coffee and laughing. Yugi looked up and watched as Aten made his way toward him.

"Good morning." Yugi smiled.

"Morning." Aten said as he leaned against the wall.

Mokuba looked at Aten and noticed he looked tired and pale.

"Drank too much last night?" Mokuba asked Aten.

Yugi took a closer look at Aten. He too saw that Aten was very pale and had dark circles under his eyes.

"You don't look to well." Yugi said concern in his voice.

"I am fine you two." Aten forced a smile.

Yugi and Mokuba looked at each other not really believing Aten's words.

"Hey did you hear the weather report." Mokuba asked.

Both Aten and Yugi shook their heads.

"We are supposed to be getting a snow storm. They say it could be the biggest blizzard ever to hit Domino."

Aten looked outside and saw that it had already started to snow a little.

"Maybe we should head home Yugi. Street bikes don't do to well in the snow."

"Yeah you're right." Yugi nodded as he looked from Aten to Mokuba.

"Tell Seto bye for us and I'll call ya later." Yugi said as he got up and grabbed his jacket and Aten's helmet.

"Alright talk to ya later." Mokuba said as both Aten and Yugi waved and walked out the door.

Yugi was about to put on the helmet when he noticed Aten shut his eyes tightly as he straddled the bike.

"Aten, are you sure you're okay?" Yugi asked as he eyed Aten warily.

"Yes I am fine young one." Aten said as he patted the seat behind him.

Yugi put on the helmet and got behind Aten and held on to him around his waist. He knew Aten was not fine, but what was he hiding from him.

Just like Yami, Aten tried to hide everything that may upset or worry him. Some how he was going to try and talk to him once they got home.

Aten maneuvered the bike quickly but cautiously around any spots that could have been ice. Finally they pulled up to the game shop and both dismounted the bike. Once again Yugi noticed Aten wince.

'What happened to you?' Yugi asked himself as he opened the door.

Both walked inside and Aten made his way into the living room. Yugi watched and saw that he was having a hard time walking and watched as he sat down and even winced when he did that.

'Okay something definitely isn't right with this picture.' Yugi thought as he walked closer to Aten.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Yugi asked.

"Sure. What are you having?"

"Hot chocolate."

"Sounds great." Aten smiled at Yugi who smiled back.

Yugi busied himself in the kitchen getting their drinks ready and wondering how he was going to get Aten to tell him what was wrong.

He finished with the drinks and made his way back into the living room and found Aten sprawled out on the couch asleep. Yugi set the two drinks down and kneeled beside Aten when he noticed marks on his wrist.

Yugi looked at Aten's wrist and gently touched it. Red marks and bruises covered it. He looked at the other one but had to move the sleeve up a little and it too had red marks and bruises.

"Oh Aten…what happened?" Yugi whispered as he felt tears come to his eyes and then noticed something else. There were bruises and bite marks on Aten's neck.

"Did Seto do this to you?" He whispered as he gently ran a hand through Aten's hair.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Yugi quickly covered Aten up with a blanket and ran to get the door. He opened it and there stood Jou, Anzu, Ryou and Bakura.

"Hey bud we decided to stop over and see ya." Jou said as he stepped in.

Anzu, Ryou and Bakura followed and stopped in their tracks.

There lying on the couch was Yami.

* * *

Seto awoke and stumbled downstairs and toward the kitchen. He started to pour himself a cup coffee when Mokuba walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Seto."

"Hmm…morning Mokuba." He said as he clutched his head.

"I knew you drank too much last night. Aten didn't seem to be fairing to well either."

Seto looked over at Mokuba when he said this.

"W…what?" Seto looked at his brother with wide eyes.

Mokuba looked at him and shook his head.

"You did drink to much last night. Yugi and Aten came over last night for dinner, remember?"

Seto looked at his brother still with eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Yugi and I went upstairs to duel and Aten and you remained down here."

"Where are they now?"

"They went home since we are supposed to get a huge snow storm." Mokuba took one more worried glance at his brother then walked back into the living room.

Seto finished pouring himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. He closed his eyes and images from last night flooded his mind. How he had gotten angry at Aten and beat him off the wall. How he forced himself on him and…Seto's eyes shot open and he placed a hand over his mouth.

He ran to the sink and emptied the contents of his stomach. Not because he had drank too much, but because of what he had done. He continued to dry heave as more images popped into his mind.

Aten was begging and pleading for him to stop as the tears ran from his eyes. Crimson blood was running down his legs and even after he had seen this continued to pound into him.

Seto splashed water in his face and looked up.

"I…raped him." He whispered and cringed at what he had said.

Seto ran into the living room and stood in between Mokuba and the TV.

"Seto what…" Mokuba didn't get to finish when Seto interrupted him.

"How did Aten look when he left? Did he say anything?"

"Seto what's wrong?"

"Please Mokuba just tell me."

Mokuba looked at Seto confused at his actions.

"He looked…pale and tired, but other than that fine."

"Did he say anything?"

"Only that he was fine when Yugi and I asked him if he was alright. He said that they should be heading home since street bikes don't go to well in the snow." Mokuba said as he stared at his brother.

Seto went white as he looked a Mokuba. Then without another word he ran upstairs and slammed his door.

Mokuba turned and looked at the stairs wondering what was up with him and why he was acting so weird.

Seto leaned up against the door and closed his eyes. An image of Yami and Aten appeared in his mind. Yami was holding a battered and bleeding Aten and both were looking at Seto with pain filled eyes.

"Seto how could you?" Yami questioned as he looked at him with tear filled, questioning eyes.

Seto could only shake his head as both images faded. He slowly opened his eyes and slid down the door. He placed his hands over his face and slid them up through his messy chestnut hair.

"What have I done?' He whispered as tears filled his eyes.

Tbc….

* * *

Okay so Seto feels bad for what he has done. What will he do? How will Aten react?

I know a little shorter than the last couple of chapters.

Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Do not own Yugioh or any other references, but do own the story line!

I would like to thank those who have reviewed so much! I never thought I would have gotten so many reviews on this story!

Thank you all so much! Especially!

**shining-tears**, **scarlet wax petal**, **Toxic Hathor**, **dragon lady222**,** starlight2005**, **Pharaohyamifan**, **Buka2000**,

**Soul Survivor of Darkness**, **Dark Natasha **and **gbheart**!

Okay on with chapter nine!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Yugi looked the three people in front of him. They all had questioning eyes and looked to be shocked and confused.

"How is Yami back?" Ryou asked.

"That's not Yami." Jou said as he looked at Yugi who nodded his head.

"Huh!" Anzu looked confused at the two.

"His name is Aten and I know he looks a lot like Yami, but he is not." Yugi said as he looked at the sleeping form on the couch.

Ryou, Anzu and Bakura looked at Yugi and Jou and then towards Aten's sleeping form.

"Let's go into the kitchen and I will explain everything to you." Yugi sighed.

They all followed Yugi into the kitchen taking one last glance at the man sleeping on the couch.

* * *

Aten awoke the pain still in his lower back. He got up and went upstairs to change. He hoped and prayed that Yugi didn't see the blood and other things on his shirt and pants.

He threw on his black turtle neck to hide the marks on his neck and hurriedly wiped the stains from his pants with a wet washcloth.

He did not see Yugi any where so he headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Look who's finally awake." Jou smiled as Aten entered.

"Hello" Aten said and then noticed the others sitting at the table. He looked at them and the only person he recognized was Bakura, aside from Yugi and Jou of course.

"Aten let me introduce you to my friends. This is Ryou, Anzu and Bakura." Yugi said as he pointed to each of them.

"Hello" Aten threw up his hand in a greeting as he still remained standing in the entry way.

"He even sounds like Yami." Anzu said as she looked at the man.

"Yeah he does." Yugi said as he looked at Aten then down at the table.

Aten fidgeted a little since every one was staring at him. Bakura noticed how uncomfortable Aten looked and walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We never did get to finish our talk at the café."

"Wait, you two already have met?" Yugi asked as he stared at the two.

Bakura and Aten nodded.

"Well why didn't you tell us?" Ryou asked and Yugi nodded his agreement.

Both Aten and Bakura shrugged as they answered at the same time.

"No body asked." They laughed a little and headed into the living room leaving four stunned people staring after them.

Aten sat on the couch and Bakura followed but sat a little closer than Aten had wanted him to.

"Okay Pharaoh spill it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Aten looked at Bakura with a confused look.

Bakura looked Aten in the eyes and saw that he was hiding something.

"Then I will have to use others means to get you to tell me." Bakura smirked as he scooted even closer to Aten practically sitting on top of him.

"You're crazy!" Aten jumped up and winced at the sudden movement. Nope defiantly shouldn't have done that.

"What's wrong Pharaoh?" Bakura noticed the pained look on Aten's face.

Aten glared at the man before him, but offered no answers,

"You and your Priest go at it a little too rough last night." Bakura smirked.

Aten glared even more and Bakura thought if looks could kill he would be dead by now. Bakura suddenly jumped up and grabbed Aten by the shoulders.

"Come on Pharaoh." Bakura looked into crimson eyes.

"For the last time I am no Pharaoh!" Aten said through clenched teeth as he tried to push Bakura away.

Bakura just smirked.

"Don't take this the wrong way." Bakura whispered

Aten looked at him with wide shocked eyes as he thought of what Bakura could possibly be thinking.

Bakura looked Aten in the eyes and placed a hand behind Aten's head to support it. He suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips to Aten's. Images suddenly flooded both of their minds at the contact.

The first image was of Ancient Egypt and Pharaoh Atemu sealing his soul away in the millennium puzzle. The next was Yugi solving the puzzle and releasing the spirit inside who everyone called Yami.

Then Duelist Kingdom and Battle City flashed through quickly with the most sad and joyful moments. Then Doma and the KC Grand Prix flashed by just as fast. The Pharaohs memories flashed by as Bakura saw himself and the Priests. Then finally the Ceremonial Battle between Yami and Yugi. Yugi fighting his hardest and finally was victorious over Yami. Yami was then granted his own body since he did not want to pass to the after life.

Then all went dark and Bakura saw Yami push Mokuba and then getting hit by a car. Then he saw Yami's funeral and how he had become a spirit once again.

Bakura drew back and looked at a wide eyed Aten.

"Pharaoh so it really is you." Bakura whispered.

Aten seemed to come out of his daze as he sighed and looked into Bakura's chocolate eyes.

"Yes Tomb Robber it is I."

"I knew it I could feel your shadow powers in the café!"

"Just please do not tell the others."

"Why?" Bakura looked confused at the Pharaoh.

"They have to figure it out on there own."

Bakura sat down on the couch once more and Aten settling beside him.

"It's good to have you back Pharaoh." Bakura smiled at the former monarch.

"It is good to be back, but Tomb Robber?"

"Yes"

"Did you have to kiss me?"

"One of the many perks of getting into your mind to see if it really was you, Pharaoh." Bakura smirked.

Aten smiled as he rolled his eyes. He started to get up to go see Yugi and the others when Bakura grabbed his wrist. He tried not to, but the pressure caused him to wince.

Bakura suddenly let go at seeing the pain and grabbed Aten's upper arm. He pushed up the sleeve and his chocolate eyes went wide when he took notice of the bruises.

"Who did this to you?" Bakura looked into Aten's eyes.

"It's nothing…don't worry about it."

"Pharaoh tell me who did this to you!" Bakura said through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry about it!" Aten snapped back.

"Damn it! Who did this!" Bakura yelled.

Aten looked down unable to look Bakura in the eyes any more.

Yugi, Jou, Ryou and Anzu came running in the room after hearing the yelling.

"Did he do this to you!" Bakura emphasized the word he.

Still Aten did not look up at him.

"I'll kill him!"

"Bakura no…he was drunk and we got into a fight!" Aten yelled back after hearing Bakura's last statement.

"He still had no right to hurt you!"

"Drop it Bakura!"

"No!"

"I will handle it just back off!" Aten yelled.

Bakura stepped back as the Sennen eye came to life on Aten's forehead. Luckily no one else but Bakura saw it and as quickly as it appeared it was gone.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on!" Yugi exclaimed as he ran to Aten's side.

Aten shook his head when Bakura lost it again.

"This baka was hurt by Kaiba and he won't let any one help!" Bakura yelled as he pointed a finger at Aten.

"Is that true?" Yugi quietly asked Aten.

Aten turned to Yugi and nodded as his crimson eyes held a deep sadness.

"Why?" Yugi asked as he looked at Aten with questioning amethyst eyes.

"We got into an argument and alcohol clouded his judgment." Aten shrugged.

"That's no excuse Aten!" Anzu yelled furious at the CEO for doing this.

"Is that all he did Aten?" Yugi asked as he remembered the bite marks on Aten's neck and also the way he winced when he got on and off the bike.

"Yes young one that is all." Aten whispered now not looking at Yugi.

Yugi did not believe him but didn't want to mention it in front of his friends.

"I should call dat bastard and give em a piece of my mind!" Jou yelled as he clenched his fists.

"No! Aten has to deal with this!" Anzu yelled at Jou.

"Yeah if we get involved we will just make things worse." Ryou said as he looked from Anzu to Jou.

Yugi looked pleadingly at his friends and then looked at Bakura who was staring at Aten with narrowed eyes. Aten stood quiet listening to them all argue and he could see everyone's point. He knew they were just trying to help but they were starting to get on his last nerve.

Finally he snapped.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Aten yelled causing the whole room to get quiet and wide eyes to stare at him. Even Bakura was shocked by the outburst.

Aten turned to Yugi.

"I will be upstairs if you need me aibou." With that he retreated upstairs.

Everyone watched as Aten walked up the stairs in into one of the rooms.

"D…did you just hear that?" Yugi asked everyone quietly.

"What Aten yell at all of us?" Jou asked dumbfounded.

"No you baka!" Bakura slapped Jou in the back of his head.

"H-he called me a-aibou only Yami ever c-called me that." Yugi whispered as he let the tears fall.

"Oh Yugi." Anzu looked at him with sad ocean blue eyes.

"P-please just go…all of you." Yugi whispered as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Yuge." Jou look pleadingly at his friend.

Ryou put a hand on Jou's shoulder and shook his head.

"Come on let's go, they need to work this out on their own." Ryou said as he turned to walk away.

Everyone took one last glance back at Yugi as they walked out and into the snow storm that was just beginning.

Tbc…

* * *

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh (sigh) or any other references!

Okay so I decided to go ahead and post this chapter as well since it was already finished!

Thank you all so much for thereviews and the support!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Yugi heard the door shut as his friends left and looked up with tear filled amethyst eyes. He looked at the picture of him and Yami that was on the wall.

'Why did he call me aibou and little one? The two names that Yami once called me.' He thought as he continued to look at the picture.

Yugi decided to make his way up to Yami's room to see how Aten was doing and talk to him about why he called him that. He stopped outside the door and took a deep breath. He knocked but heard no answer so he quietly opened the door and stepped inside.

He saw Aten sitting at the desk looking out the window watching the snow as if he were in a trance. Yugi slowly walked up behind him and waited for him to say something. When he didn't Yugi decided that he would be the first to speak.

"Aten?"

"Yes Yugi."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine." Aten turned to look at Yugi.

"I am sorry for yelling at all of you." Aten said as he bowed his head.

"That's okay I probably would have yelled too if it had been me."

"I know they were just trying to help even if it was in a…violent aspect." Aten gave a slight smile.

Yugi smiled and was about to ask why he called him aibou when he heard loud pounding coming from downstairs.

"I will be right back." Yugi sighed.

Aten nodded and watched Yugi walk out the door.

* * *

Yugi made his way toward the door and angrily swung it open to yell at the person who had interrupted his and Aten's conversation. He gasped as he saw who was standing and the door.

"Seto…what are you doing out in this." Yugi looked at him and noticed that he was covered with snow.

"I came to apologize to Aten I was a real jerk last night."

Yugi let Seto in and yelled for Aten. He walked upstairs to let them have their privacy.

Aten came downstairs and stopped in his tracks as he looked at Seto.

"What are you doing here?"

Seto fidgeted as he looked at the man in front of him uncomfortably.

"I came to apologize for last night. I was way out of line."

Aten looked at Seto and saw the hurt and pain in his sapphire eyes. The man he loved more than anything in the world had hurt him not only physically but emotionally as well.

Seto saw how dull the crimson eyes had gotten and wished Aten would smack him, yell at him, but he didn't he remained silent. He saw the tears threatening to spill out of Aten's eyes at any moment.

Seto looked at Aten and spoke once more.

"I truly did love Yami, more than you could possibly understand. For the past two years I have dreamed of him every night and in those dreams we were able to be close to each other. Last night alcohol clouded my judgment and I would have never done anything like that had I been sober."

"You made me angry because you wouldn't tell me what you meant by that last statement. Not only angry but hurt as well. In that moment that I shoved you the fire in your eyes reminded me so much of Yami."

Aten looked at the broken man before him, but said nothing. Would he have done the same thing if he were in Seto's position?

Maybe not to the extent Seto did, but yes anger would have altered his mind and he too would have been sent into a fit of rage. Aten looked up at the CEO and saw a single tear run down his face.

"I am truly sorry Aten. I can not change what happened, but I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me." Seto turned and walked out of the room.

Aten slowly followed himand watched as Seto opened the door to leave, but before he did he turned to Aten.

"I am glad to have met you, Aten and in that brief amount of time it felt like Yami was back in my life." Seto then turned and walked out into the snow storm.

"You didn't know it Seto, but you did have me back." Aten whispered as he watched the CEO walk away.

* * *

Atenwalked back to the living room and put his head in his hands as he dropped on the couch. Yugi heard the front door close so he walked back downstairs and into the living room where he heard Aten sob. He walked over and sat beside him. Yugi drew Aten into a tight embrace as he cried.

"Y-Yugi why is life so cruel?" Aten sobbed into Yugi's hair.

"I don't know. I really don't." Yugi let the tears fall not only for Aten but for Yami and himself as well.

They sat on the couch for a long time until Yugi felt Aten's arms slide down his back. He looked over at his shoulder where Aten had his head and saw he had fallen asleep. He smiled and shook his head as he slowly laid Aten back against the couch and slowly got up trying not to awaken him.

Aten opened his sleepy eyes and heard Yugi go upstairs. He sat up and looked around the room wondering if he should go see if Yugi was alright. He slowly got up and made his way upstairs and stopped at Yugi's door. He looked in and saw Yugi sitting on his bed looking at a thick book.

Yugi looked up and smiled.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"I was, but woke up when I felt you get up."

"Sorry." Yugi blushed.

"It's okay. What are you looking at?"

"Pictures wanna look at them with me?"

Aten nodded and made his way over to sit beside Yugi.

"Here's a picture of Yami and me at the beach last summer."

Yami and Yugi were smiling and wearing only swim trunks. Yugi's were blue and Yami's were red.

"Oh and this is a picture of Yami and Bakura." Yugi pointed.

Aten laughed as he saw Yami sitting on top of Bakura with a smirk on his face. Bakura too had a smirk that almost rivaled Yami's.

"They both were fighting over the TV remote and Yami won once he tackled Bakura and they toppled over the couch and onto the floor."

Aten remembered that night. Bakura stole the remote and he had chased him around the house until he finally caught Bakura off guard and jumped knocking both him and Bakura over the couch and onto the floor.

They continued to look at the pictures and laugh as Yugi explained the stories behind most of the pictures. He had put this collection together after Yami had past away and this was the first time he had looked at it in almost two years

* * *

About an hour had past and they were halfway through the pictures when Yugi looked over at Aten.

"Umm…can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why…I mean earlier you called me aibou and I was wondering why?"

Aten's eyes got wide as he realized that he did say that when he was angry earlier.

"I…umm…" Aten tried to think of something so he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Are you sure Yugi?" Oh lovely that was a wonderful question.

"Yeah I'm sure."

Aten looked away from Yugi as he tried to think of anything to say that could explain why a complete stranger would say something like that.

Yugi looked at Aten wondering why he was not giving him and answer.

"Aten?"

Aten still did not look or answer him.

"Aten please tell me. Why did you call me aibou?"

Aten finally turned to look at Yugi.

"Yugi…I have something to tell you." Aten said as he looked deeply into large amethyst eyes.

'Well here it goes I have to tell him now and I will have to leave them all.' Aten thought as he closed his eyes.

"I…I am…" Aten was cut off when there was frantic pounding on the door downstairs.

Aten was relieved that he didn't have to tell Yugi the truth. Yugi jumped up and glared as he clenched his fists.

"Who would be out in this and why do we always get interrupted!" Yugi yelled as he stomped out of the room.

Aten sighed in relief as he walked after Yugi.

* * *

Both Yugi and Aten made it to the front door. Yugi opened the door and the first thing he saw was scared grey eyes.

"Mokuba!" They both said as they hurried the teen inside.

"Is Seto here?"

Both Aten and Yugi shook their heads.

"No he left well over two hours ago." Aten said.

Mokuba's eyes got wider than normal.

"Why?" Yugi questioned.

"He never came home and this weather is horrible." Mokuba looked at them with tears in his eyes.

"Please…help me find him."

Aten looked at both of them.

"I will go see if I can find him."

"We'll go with you." Yugi said as he looked from Mokuba to Aten.

"No you two stay here incase he shows up or calls." Aten said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Aten…please be careful." Yugi placed a hand on Aten's arm.

"I will." He winked.

"Thank you." Mokuba said as he looked at both of them.

Aten smiled at them as he opened the door.

"Please come back safe." Yugi whispered as he watched Aten walk down the street,

Mokuba looked at Yugi and saw worry and something else in his amethyst eyes.

Love.

In the short amount of time that Aten had been there it made Mokuba feel as though everything was complete again.

They both sat on the couch and hoped Aten would find Seto and that both of them would come back unharmed. The storm was starting to get worse and worse and both Mokuba and Yugi now had a reason to worry about what this storm would bring.

Just like Yami, Aten had walked out and in the line of danger just to help someone, even if that person had hurt him. Yugi just hoped that Aten would come back safe and not be a repeat of what happened to Yami.

Tbc…

* * *

Yeah a little cliffie.

Anyway please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or any other references. Wish I did though.

A very special thanks to all who have reviewed!

**shining-tears**, **scarlet wax petal**, **Toxic Hathor**, **starlight2005**, **Dark Natasha**, **Pharaohyamifan**, **Yami-Yugi3**, **dragonlady222**, **gbheart**, and **Soul Survivor of Darkness**

Now on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Aten walked down the side walk using his arm as a shield to block the snow from his face. He looked around trying to catch any sight of Seto. The snow was well over his ankles as he continued to trudge on.

It was cold and the visibility was horrible. The weather was not letting up and just seemed to get worse. If he didn't find Seto soon he would have to head back to Yugi's.

No he wouldn't go back not without Seto, even though it seemed hopeless that he would find the CEO. He would not go back to Yugi's and face both him and Mokuba if Seto was not with him.

"This is hopeless I can't see a thing." He growled in frustration as he stopped.

"SETO!" He yelled hoping that he would be close enough to hear him.

No answer.

"Shit!" He breathed as he continued walking.

He had already checked the park and the pier and still no sign of the CEO. He had been out for about an hour and still there was no sign of Seto or anybody for that matter.

"Where else have I not checked?" Aten stopped and thought for a minute as he rested his hands on his hips.

Then it hit him.

"You baka!" He smacked his head and began to run as best he could with all of the snow that had fallen.

* * *

Seto sat in the snow as he looked at Yami's grave.

"Well Yami I really messed up this time. I wish you were here and then none of this would have happened." Seto sighed.

"Why do the gods seem to hate me? They have put me through so much in my life and it seems that they always have some terrible ending as a plan. I finally found someone to love and they take you away from me." Seto said as he looked at his watch.

"Oh shit!" He didn't realize that it had already been about four hours since he left Yugi's. Mokuba would be worried sick.

Seto stood and finally after moments of staring at Yami's grave decided to leave.

He stopped when he heard the crunching of snow behind him.

"SETO!"

Seto turned when he heard that all too familiar baritone voice. Could it be? Was his love here to help him with all of his problems? Maybe take him away from the world of the living so that this torment would end.

"Yami" He breathed as he turned to see the familiar tri colored spiky hair and all too familiar crimson eyes.

"No…Aten." He shook his head as he looked at the CEO.

"Why are you here?" Seto asked shielding his eyes from the snow.

"Mokuba came over to Yugi's house looking for you. He's really worried."

Seto stared at Aten without saying a word. For once he had nothing to say.

"I told him I would go look for you." Aten said as he stepped closer toward Seto.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Well after checking the park and pier I figured you might be here."

Seto looked at the grave stone.

"Come on lets go." Aten held out a hand for Seto.

"I…can't go with you not after what I did."

"Seto come on we can talk about this at Yugi's." Aten sighed as he motioned for Seto to take his hand.

Seto shook his head as he turned and started to walk away. He didn't want Aten's help. The last time any body cared for him and helped him they had lost their life in the process. He wasn't fast enough to save Mokuba and Yami stepped in and died because he was to far away.

No he had made up his mind on that fateful day that he would not let anyone help him or get close to him.

"Damn it Seto!" Aten yelled as he walked after him.

"I am not going back without you!" Aten said as he got beside of Seto.

"Well you're wasting your time!" Seto snapped.

"You are so stubborn!" Aten yelled.

"Hn" Was all Seto offered as a response.

"You picked a wonderful night to be an ass!" Aten yelled losing his temper.

Seto said nothing as he kept walking.

Aten shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself to try and stay warm as he followed Seto. He noticed that Seto was walking toward Domino Bay Bridge. He ran to catch up and as he stepped onto the bridge he slipped.

He fell backwards and winced in pain as his back hit hard. He slowly stumbled back up and noticed Seto standing at the edge.

He looked over the edge of the bridge and saw the dark foreboding water.

"Seto we are in the middle of a blizzard for Ra sake come on let's go!"

"Aten just leave me alone!" Seto whirled around and came face to face with Aten.

"NO!" Aten yelled.

Just then Aten's cell phone rang.

He sighed as he pulled it from his pocket. It always seemed to ring in the most inopportune time.

"Hello." Aten answered as he placed one hand over his other ear to hear the person on the other end.

"Have you found Seto yet?" Yugi said on the other end.

"Yeah, but he won't come with me."

"Why?"

"He is being stubborn."

"Where are you?"

"We are at the Domino Bay Bridge."

"Please Aten do what ever you have to do to get him to go with you and hurry the storm is getting worse."

"I will."

"………"

"Yugi?"

"………"

Aten pulled the phone away from his ear and saw that he was getting no signal.

"Damn cell phones." He muttered as he placed it back into his pocket.

He turned to look at Seto and saw that he was facing away from him and looking at the water below.

"Come on Seto, Mokuba is worried about you. If you don't want to go to Yugi's then at least let's go to your house." Aten tried to reason with him.

"Just leave!" Seto yelled once more.

"You know…..I have no idea why I came after you! Maybe it is because in some part of my heart I love you!" Aten blurted out as he turned and began walking away.

Seto's eyes went wide as he heard this. 'How could he love me after what I did to him?'

'Has he forgiven me?'

'Probably or he wouldn't be out in this you baka!' Seto's mind screamed.

"Aten wait!" Seto turned but as he did his foot slipped on the ice and he stumbled backwards.

"Shit!" Seto yelled as he toppled over the rail.

"SETO!" Aten rushed over and slid to the ground as he grabbed onto Seto's wrist.

Seto was struggling to keep his grip on one of the many rails on the side, but soon it slipped luckily Aten had a hold of his wrist.

Aten could feel his body start to slide on the ice as he held onto Seto with both hands.

"Aten…please let go!"

"No I won't let you fall!"

"Damn it Aten let go or you will fall with me!"

"Seto…" Aten stopped as he felt his body slide further.

He gasped as he felt himself being pulled by Seto's weight and the ice wasn't helping matters any.

"No, no, no….this is not happening after all I went through to come back!" Aten yelled as he gripped tighter to Seto's wrist.

Seto looked at Aten dumbfounded at what he had just said. He was about to voice his confusion when Aten spoke again.

"Seto can you try and pull yourself up?"

Seto tried but noticed that Aten slid farther toward the edge.

"I can't…I won't risk your life too."

"If you don't try I will hold onto you till the very end."

Seto saw the determination in Aten's crimson eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

"Just please try and reach up with your other arm and grab the ledge."

Seto looked and noticed that he was not to far from it. He knew he could reach it but may cause Aten to slide further.

"Please…Seto." Aten pleaded as he tried to keep his grip on Seto's wrist.

"Alright just brace yourself." Seto warned.

He pulled himself up using Aten as leverage and grabbed the side of the bridge with his left hand only to have it slip. As he did this Aten felt himself slide further toward the edge.

"Seto try once more." Aten said fear evident in his voice.

Seto looked at Aten and saw the fear that laced his features. He tried to reach one more time and tugged harder on Aten to help with some leverage to reach. As he did this Aten slid further to where the only part of him that was still on the bridge was his waist and legs.

Seto quite trying to reach as he felt himself slid further down meaning Aten had slid once more. He would not risk having Aten drown as well.

Aten could feel his grip slipping from around Seto's wrist and knew if Seto did not try once more he would fall into the freezing water below.

"Come on Seto try again." Aten said as he clenched his eyes shut.

Seto heard the strain in Aten's voice as he looked at the man above him. He knew he had to risk Aten falling to try and save them both. His decision was made.

"Alright just brace yourself." Seto said as he looked at Aten who still had his eyes clenched shut.

Seto reached up and grabbed the rail, but as he did he felt Aten release his other hand and out of instinct used that hand to grab the edge as well.

For a brief moment Seto was frantic knowing that either Aten had somehow backed away from the ledge or fell. His question was answered when he felt a tug at his leg. He glanced down and saw Aten hanging on for dear life.

Seto could feel his grip slipping and knew he had to pull himself and Aten up quickly or surely they would drown.

"Aten try and hold on and I will try to pull us up."

Aten did as he was told and held onto Seto tightly. Seto tried to pull himself and Aten up but found it more difficult than he first thought. He stopped pulling and felt his grip beginning to slip.

"Aten I can't pull us up. The weight is causing me to lose my grip."

"Seto I am going to try and climb up as easy as I can. Maybe I can get onto the bridge and help pull you up since you have a better grip."

Aten slowly began to climb and as he hung onto Seto around the neck he saw the pain in Seto's face. In that moment he knew it was either him or both of them.

He breathed out before he spoke. This was going to be hard and he knew not only for him, but for Seto as well.

"Seto…I am sorry."

Seto turned his head and looked at Aten who had his face next to his. Aten stared ahead not able to look Seto in the eyes.

"What? Aten what are you talking about?" Seto's sapphire eyes got wide as he realized what was going to happen.

Images of Yami dying flashed through his mind and he couldn't let Aten die like Yami had.

"Just know that I love you…my priest." With that Aten let go.

"ATEN…NO!" Seto yelled.

"ATEN!" Seto yelled as he heard the splash.

He suddenly found the strength to pull himself up onto the bridge. All he could think of was Aten as he ran as quickly as he could off of the bridge and to the bank.

He frantically looked around the dark water until he saw familiar tri colored hair. Without a second thought he took of his trench coat and dived into the water. It was icy cold and he knew that hypothermia would set in quickly so he had to get to Aten and fast.

As he swam toward Aten he could feel the weight of his arms and legs dragging him down. After what seemed like hours he finally reached Aten and grabbed him so that his head was above the water.

Then as tough as it was Seto began swimming toward the bank.

'Almost there.' He thought as he looked back to make sure that Aten's head was still above the water.

Suddenly his legs and arms quite moving or so he thought as he could no longer feel them.

'No it can't end like this, not here.'

"SOMEBODY HELP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

He looked around and saw that Aten had his eyes closed. He knew that if he did not get to the shore and quickly both of them would be swallowed into the black depths of the water.

"PLEASE SOMEBODY…HELP US!" He yelled once more hoping and praying to whatever gods could hear him that someone happened to be around.

"Aten hang in there." He whispered as he started to shake uncontrollably.

Tbc…

* * *

Cliffie...sorry I seem to be getting good at these.

Wonder what will happen to Seto and Aten?

Anyway please review


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Do not own Yugioh or any other references.

I would like to thank:

**scarlet wax petal**, **shining-tears**, **Pharaohyamifan**, **starlight2005**, **Toxic Hathor**, **Yami-Yugi3**, **Dark Natasha**, **dragonlady222**,**Wild Stallion, gbhart**, **Soul Survivor of Darkness**, and newest reviewer **Gackt-Lover20**!

Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you all like this chapter as well as the others.

This chapter is dedicated to all of you!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Seto looked around hoping that a cop or someone was near that could help them. Just then he thought he caught a glimpse of someone on the bank, but who in their right mind would be out in this. It was probably just a hallucination anyway.

Seto looked back to make sure Aten's head was still above the water. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked at the man he was holding onto. He looked so much like Yami.

Maybe he was.

He shook his head at the thought and drew Aten closer to him.

"I'm s-s-sorry about a-all of t-this." He whispered.

He was getting so cold and could no longer feel his arms or legs and what hurt the most was that he couldn't even feel Aten in his arms one last time.

He was about to give up and be consumed by the darkness when he heard shouting.

"PRIEST NOT A NICE NIGHT FOR A SWIM!"

Seto looked up and noticed Bakura on the bank. You couldn't miss the white haired thief if you tried.

"Sh-shut up a-and h-h-help!" Seto stuttered out as loud as he could.

Bakura nodded as he discarded his coat and jumped into the water.

"SHIT!" He shot up as the cold hit him quickly. He looked over at Seto and noticed he had the Pharaoh.

He swam as quickly as he could and soon reached them, but the icy water was having its effects on him as well.

"Here." Seto handed Aten to Bakura.

"W-what about you priest?" Bakura stuttered out as he secured his hold on Aten.

"T-take him first t-then come b-back for me." Seto whispered as he looked at Aten not Bakura.

Bakura nodded and began swimming back to the bank. Once there he slowly drug Aten out of the water and kneeled down beside of him.

"Pharaoh what in Ra's name were you doing?" He shook his head and covered him with his coat.

He turned back to go after Seto but noticed he was no where in sight. Bakura scanned the area again, but still could not find any trace of Seto. He jumped in and swam over to the spot where he had last seen him.

He dove down and opened his eyes to try and see anything, but it was too dark. He came up for air and dived down one more time as he felt around trying to feel for anything that could be Seto.

It was no use he couldn't find Seto and if he stayed in the water any longer he to would drown. He broke for the surface again and began to swim for shore.

He stopped when his conscience got to him. He cussed something about his hikari rubbing off on him as he turned and went back to the spot were Seto had previously been.

He dived down and began to feel around to see if he could find Seto. He had been under for too long and when he was about to go to the surface is when he brushed against something.

He grabbed whatever the thing was and swam back to the top.

Once he surfaced he gripped tightly to what he was holding on to and jerked it up to take a look. He found that it was indeed Seto and he was holding him by the front of his shirt.

He secured his arm around Seto's chest and made sure that his head was above water.

"B-baka P-priest." He said as he held onto Seto and swam to the bank.

He was having difficulty trying to keep himself let alone Seto afloat.

"Y-you n-need t-to lose w-weight." Bakura mumbled as he finally made his way to the edge of the bank.

Once on land he laid Seto down and placed the CEO's discarded trench coat over him. Seto wasn't breathing and the pale blue on his face and lips told Bakura he better do something and fast.

He began to give Seto mouth to mouth to get him to start breathing again.

"Come on you baka! The Pharaoh will kill me if I let you die!" Bakura yelled as he placed his hands right below Seto's chest and began to pump.

Thank Ra his hikari taught him how to administer CPR.

Bakura pressed his lips to Seto's once more to try to breathe life back into him.

'Yep, I definitely have gone soft.' Bakura thought as he breathed once more into Seto's mouth.

After many attempts to get Seto breathing again Bakura was about to give up when Seto began to cough up water. Bakura turned him so that he was lying on his side so he would not choke to death on the liquid that was coming out of his body.

Once Bakura saw that he was going to live he went over to see how the Pharaoh was fairing.

Bakura slowly knelt down beside Aten and removed his coat from him so that he could lie down on top of him to try and raise his body heat. He looked down and stared at Aten's face. At least he had some color which meant he hadn't been in the water too long and hopefully not under long enough to cause any damage.

"Don't you leave us again." Bakura whispered into Aten's ear as he laid his head on Aten's shoulder and closed his eyes.

* * *

Seto slowly opened his eyes and sat up looking around he found that Bakura was lying down with what appeared to be a coat over top of him.

The only thing Seto could think about was Aten and why was he out in the middle of a snow storm and wet. Then the memory of what had happened seemed to hit him as he tried to stand on shaky legs. It was no use he was too weak and he soon fell to his knees.

Seto noticed Bakura was laying face down so he began crawling slowly toward Bakura to see if he was okay and to see if Aten was close by.

As he crawled closer he saw that Aten was under Bakura.

"What…?"

Bakura raised his head and turned to look at Seto and smirked.

"Keeping him warm, I would have stripped us both down naked, but thought you wouldn't like that to well." Bakura smirked

Seto just stared at Bakura like he was totally confused.

"Do you think you can walk?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know my legs don't seem to want to cooperate with me."

"Well we need to get out of this weather and get warm. So you need to try." Bakura draped his coat over Aten and picked him up bridal style.

Seto slowly stood and after a few moments his legs seemed to regain some strength, but were still weak from the whole ordeal.

"Umm…where are we going to go?" Bakura looked at Seto.

"Yugi's its closer." Seto said while still struggling to remain standing.

Bakura nodded. "Well we best hurry before the storm gets worse."

Seto looked at Aten who was in Bakura's arms and somehow found the strength he needed.

They began slowly walking in the direction of Yugi's wishing that it was just a little closer.

* * *

"Where could they be and what's taking them so long?" Yugi paced the floor as he stopped every now and then to look out the window.

Mokuba watched Yugi with worry written on his features.

Just then they heard the front door open and they both ran as fast as they could for the kitchen.

"SETO!" Mokuba exclaimed as he jumped at Seto throwing his arms around his waist.

"Where's Aten?" Yugi looked at Seto.

Seto moved out of the way and Bakura stepped in with an unconscious Aten in his arms.

"What happened?" Yugi asked quietly as he went to stand beside Bakura taking Aten's hand.

"He saved me." Seto whispered.

"What!" Both Mokuba and Yugi exclaimed.

"I slipped on the ice on the bridge and went over the side. Aten grabbed me and when I pulled on him to reach the ledge he fell." Seto said as he bowed his head.

'So much like Yami to go and save someone even though his life was at risk.' Yugi was drawn out of his thoughts when Bakura spoke.

"Umm…he's getting heavy can I put him somewhere Yugi?" Bakura said still holding Aten.

"Yeah his room is the first on the right." Yugi pointed toward the stairs.

"Is he going to be okay?" Yugi asked as he walked behind Bakura.

"He will be fine." Bakura nodded as he made his way upstairs with Aten in his arms.

"We're so glad that you both are okay." Yugi said as he turned to Seto.

"Just please don't ever do that again!" Mokuba exclaimed at his brother.

"I won't and I am sorry to have worried you." Seto smiled a little.

Mokuba smiled as he hugged his brother just thankful that he was alright. Things could have gone a lot worse and he was grateful that Aten was there to save Seto.

"I think I will go check on Aten." Seto said as Mokuba released him.

Yugi and Mokuba nodded and smiled as they watched Seto exit the room and head up the stairs. The gods must truly be watching out for both of them.

"Thank you Yami." Yugi whispered as he knew that Yami must have been watching out for both Seto and Aten.

Mokuba gave him a questioning glance, but then gave a small smile as he realized why Yugi was thanking Yami. He too gave a silent thanks to the Pharaoh.

* * *

Seto walked into Aten's room and saw Bakura sitting beside Aten's bed. He was saying some kind of prayer in his native tongue and didn't bother to look up as he held Aten's hand to his lips.

Seto was shocked to see how kind Bakura was acting. The only person he was ever nice to or showed any sign of affection to was Yami. He noticed that Bakura had finished his prayer so he decided to say something.

"I've never seen you take so kindly to a stranger." Seto said as he walked closer.

"You baka this is no stranger he is the Pharaoh." Bakura said as he looked at Seto with soft eyes.

It took Seto a minute before it registered in his brain.

"Yami?"

Bakura nodded.

"No…NO! Yami's dead! This isn't Yami! He would have told us if he was my Pharaoh!" Seto yelled as his voice shook.

Bakura turned to Seto and shook his head. He stood and walked toward him.

"Don't listen to what your head is saying. What does your heart tell you?" Bakura looked at him with sad chocolate eyes.

Seto looked at Bakura for a moment and noticed that he had never seen that look in the tomb robbers' eyes. It was love and remorse as though he felt sorry for him.

"Are you so sure that the man lying there isn't Yami? Has he not done or said anything that might make you think differently?" Bakura asked as he walked past the CEO.

Seto then went pale as he remembered what Aten had said to him before he let go and plummeted into the dark water.

'Just know that I love you…my priest.'

"No…it can't be." Seto whispered as he looked at the man on the bed.

Bakura stayed quiet as he slipped out of the room and shut the door. He smiled to himself as he made his way downstairs. Maybe Seto would finally listen to what his heart has been trying to tell him the whole time.

* * *

Seto walked closer toward Aten and sat on the bed. He ran his hand through Aten's damp hair. He noticed that Bakura took the liberty of changing Aten's clothes as he looked over and saw them on the floor.

Seto looked up when there was a knock at the door and then it cracked open a bit.

"Seto…I brought you a change of clothes." Yugi said.

"It's alright Yugi you can come in."

Yugi stepped inside and saw Seto sitting on the bed with Aten.

"I found these they were Yami's, but they were way too big for him so I thought that they may fit you. I am sorry I couldn't find anything else." Yugi sat the clothes on the dresser.

"They're fine Yugi." Seto said with a smile.

Yugi smiled as he walked over and placed a small kiss on Aten's forehead.

"Aten I am glad that you are okay." Yugi whispered.

Seto looked at Yugi and then back at Aten.

"Well… Mokuba and I are sleeping in my room and Bakura's taking the couch. If you don't mind you can sleep in here…or you are more than welcome to stay in grandpa's room that is if you don't want to stay in here." Yugi rushed out as he felt the blush forming on his face.

"I will sleep in here since I'm too tired to move anymore than I have to." Seto smiled.

"Alright, if you need anything my room is right across the hall." Yugi smiled.

"Thank you Yugi."

"Good night Seto."

"Good night Yugi." Seto smiled back.

Yugi left the room and shut the door as Seto stood to change his clothes into the blue silk pants, but left the t-shirt on the dresser. He then lifted the blankets and noticed that Aten was only wearing a pair of black silk pajama pants.

He climbed into the bed and lay down and looked over at Aten. He was so beautiful and even though he was not Yami, Seto could see himself being with Aten.

He was so much like Yami.

That is what Seto found so attractive about him.

Then what Bakura had said made him think. What does my heart tell me? I haven't listened to it in so long.

"Are you really Yami?" Seto whispered as he looked at Aten's features.

His heart was already shattered once and he would not allow it to happen again. Any more, logic was less painful than the hopes and dreams that would never come true.

"No it isn't possible." Seto turned over and faced away from Aten and soon sleep claimed him.

Tbc…

* * *

Sorry had to leave it there at least it isn't a cliff hanger...I hope.

Please read and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or any other references.

Thank you all so much! I can't believe how many reviews I have gotten!

I would like to thank...

**scarlet wax petal**, **shining-tears**, **starlight2005**, **Dark Natasha**, **dragonlady222**, **Buka2000**, **gbheart**, **Gacket-Lover20**,

**Yami-Yugi3**, **Soul Survivor of Darkness**, **Pharaohyamifan** and my two newest reviewers...**RiYuYami **and **Miyu Motou**!

Thank you all so very very much and I hope you all like this chapter as well!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen 

Aten slowly opened his eyes and found he was no longer in cold water, but in a warm bed. The last thing he remembered was falling into the icy cold water and feeling his limbs weigh him down and then everything faded to black.

He rolled over and came face to face with a sleeping Seto. Aten's eyes went wide as he scooted back some. Thank Ra he bought a queen sized bed.

His eyes went wide when Seto moved and put his arm around his waist and drew him closer toward him.

Aten moaned at the contact wanting so long for Seto and him to lie in bed like this and just be together. He felt as though he could fall back asleep, but knew that if Seto woke up he wouldn't know what to say or do.

Seto nuzzled his face into Aten's hair and let out a breath of warm air that sent a shiver through his whole body.

'I need to get up because I don't know how long I can handle this.' Aten thought.

He very slowly moved out of Seto's grip and grabbed a black silk shirt and threw it on as he walked out the door.

He made his way downstairs and into the living room and saw all of the snow that had fallen. It was still snowing but had just turned to flurries.

He turned and saw Bakura sleeping on the couch only soft snores could be heard coming from the tomb robber. He smiled and walked into the kitchen.

He set to brewing himself some coffee as he looked out the kitchen window. He watched as light flurries fell from the sky as he waited for the coffee to finish.

He was about to pour himself a cup when he heard someone walk in.

"Morning Pharaoh." Bakura mumbled.

"Morning Tomb Robber."

Bakura sat at the table and leaned back in the chair as chocolate eyes started to focus.

"Coffee?" Aten questioned.

"Sure." Bakura answered still half asleep.

Aten grabbed another cup and poured a good amount into it. He walked over and set the two cups down and sat at the other end of the small table.

"So Pharaoh how did you cheat death a third time?" Bakura asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

Aten sighed as he looked up at Bakura.

"Well the gods granted me another life since I was not happy. They allowed me to return once more."

"Hmm…and what is the catch?" Bakura eyed the Pharaoh as he waited for the answer.

"I could not tell anyone who I was for they had to figure it out on their own." Aten said as he looked up at Bakura.

"I am the only one who noticed, right?"

Aten nodded as he took a sip of coffee.

"And if you told?"

"I would die again, but instead of going to the after life I would roam the earth as a spirit for eternity."

"What 3,000 years wasn't enough?" Bakura asked sarcastically.

"To know freedom three times and have it taken away along with your friends…" Aten stopped as tears formed in his crimson eyes.

He couldn't finish his sentence. For it was too painful to even think about.

"That is why I can not tell." He sighed as he looked away from Bakura.

"Pharaoh…I am sorry." Bakura looked at Aten with sad eyes.

"Bakura you have gone soft." Aten smiled as he looked toward Bakura again.

"Hey! blame it on my hikari. He's rubbing off on me." Bakura shrugged.

He too thought the same thing last night when he was saving Seto and the Pharaoh from their icy graves.

Aten frowned once again and looked at Bakura with sad eyes.

"I wonder if they will ever realize who I am."

"They will just give them time. I only realized it due to shadow magic." Bakura smiled.

Aten looked at him with wide eyes.

"I wonder why no one else can sense it especially Yugi."

"Well…they haven't been around it in two years, plus they seem to not be as perceptive as me." Bakura smiled as he took another sip of coffee.

Aten shook his head and smiled.

* * *

Upstairs Seto walked out of Yami's bedroom and made his way to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw that he had dark circles under his eyes. He splashed water in his face and wiped it off with one of the hand towels. 

"I need to learn to get more sleep." He mumbled as he tuned off the bathroom light.

Seto had walked out of the bathroom and was about to head downstairs when he was tapped on the arm. He turned to see a half asleep Yugi looking up at him.

"Can I talk to you?" Yugi asked.

Seto nodded and followed Yugi into Aten's room. They both sat on the bed and Yugi turned to look at Seto with sad amethyst eyes.

"Has Aten said anything unusual to you?" Yugi asked.

"No…not that I know of." Seto looked to the side trying to think. He was still half asleep and his brain seemed to not want function properly.

"What do you mean by unusual?" He asked as he looked into sleep hazed amethyst eyes.

Yugi took a deep breath in as he closed his eyes.

"Well he called me aibou."

Seto's eyes went wide in realization that Yami used to call Yugi that instead of his true name.

"Well last night he did call me Priest." Seto said as he remembered full well the events of last night.

Yugi looked at Seto and tears formed in his eyes.

"Do you think Aten could be Yami?"

Seto looked down at the floor as he shook his head.

"I don't know, but I don't want to get my hopes up."

"C-could Yami come back?" Yugi sobbed out as he suddenly clung to Seto around the waist.

Seto's eyes went wide as Yugi clung to him. He was surprised to see Yugi acting in such a way, but had come to expect it especially after the death of Yami. He had started to treat him as an older brother and freely expressed how he felt to him.

Seto looked down at Yugi, tears forming in his sapphire eyes. If Aten was Yami then why was he not telling them?

'No that man is not Yami if it was he would have told us.' Seto thought as he shook his head letting more tears fall.

Yugi looked up with tears in his own eyes.

"Seto?"

Seto looked down at Yugi who also had tears running down his face.

"No…Yugi I don't think that he could come back. He was granted life twice once in Egypt and then after you battled him and he gained a true body for himself." Seto said as he wiped the tears form his eyes and trying not to let more fall.

"I…didn't think so, but I hoped he would return at least one more time…at least to say good-bye to me. I miss him so much and my heart still hurts as much as it did two years ago." Yugi put his head down.

Seto noticed the pain in that statement.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you with this so early in the morning." Yugi got up and walked out of the room.

Seto sat there for a few more minutes thinking about everything that had went on since Aten arrived. How he acted and sounded so much like Yami.

Was it was all mere coincidence that he was like that or maybe Yugi and he had wanted Yami back so bad that subconsciously they made Aten out to be like him.

He shut his eyes as the tears he was trying to hold back fell.

"No…Aten is not Yami and that is final!" Seto clenched his fists.

He sat there for a few moments to compose himself before he got up and went downstairs.

* * *

Bakura and Aten looked up as both Yugi and Seto entered. 

"Well you look better than you did last night Priest." Bakura smirked.

Seto shot Bakura a fierce glare.

"Hmph…..see this is the appreciation I get for saving your sorry ass." Bakura stood up.

Bakura turned to Aten and smiled.

"Well I better get home and see my hikari."

"Wait you're going out in this weather?" Yugi asked as he looked at Bakura.

"Yeah why not it's just flurries now and the storm has seemed to have past." Bakura looked at Yugi.

Yugi just nodded as he watched Bakura wave and walk out the door.

Seto walked over and pulled a cup from the cupboard and poured himself some coffee. He sat down at the table and looked at Aten.

"I am sorry about last night."

"It is alright Seto I am just glad that you are alright." Aten smiled.

Seto looked at Aten and saw that he was sincere in what he had said.

Seto smiled and felt that from now on everything would be alright and that he and Aten could become good friends and hopefully maybe even more. No, he wasn't Yami, but something deep down in Seto's heart made him like the person he had met so many nights ago.

He was attracted to him much like he was to Yami. He couldn't explain it if he tried, but felt some sort of connection between himself and Aten. Maybe finally he could be happy even if it wasn't with Yami.

Seto was drawn out of his thoughts when he saw that Yugi had walked over.

Yugi sat beside Aten and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you going to be in the duel tournament next week?"

"I am afraid that I am not much of a duelist and haven't dueled in such a long time. That and I do not have a deck."

"Well…you can borrow Yami's deck and practice dueling me to get used to his deck." Yugi said as he smiled.

"I couldn't borrow Yami's deck."

"Sure you can as long as you promise to take extremely good care of his cards." Yugi smiled.

Aten looked to Seto who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you and I will treat them as if they were my own and with respect."

"Great! Later this after noon I will get them and we can practice. I know you will get used to his deck and maybe it will lead you to victory like it did with Yami." Yugi smiled.

"Just don't think that I will let you win just because you are getting used to dueling again." Yugi smirked as he looked at Aten.

"Seto will you be joining the tournament as well?" Aten asked as he looked over at the brunette.

Seto looked over at Yugi whose smile turned to a small frown as he looked at the CEO. Seto then looked at Aten and saw that his eyes held a challenging glance much like Yami's did when they dueled. Then without giving it a second thought he answered.

"Yeah I will join and I hope to face you in the finals." Seto said as Yugi looked at him with wide shocked eyes.

Aten saw a spark in Seto's eyes as he mentioned dueling him and knew that it had been a long time since Seto dueled and maybe he was finally getting the fire in his own soul back.

All three smiled as they sat and drank their coffee and talked.

* * *

Mokuba awoke and made his way downstairs, but stopped just as he was about to enter the kitchen. 

He smiled when he saw Seto, Yugi and Aten smiling, laughing and joking. It was as though everyone was happy again and he saw Seto smiling and knew that this time it was a real smile.

'Could Aten really be Yami or maybe just an angel that was sent here to help mend two broken hearts?' Mokuba thought as he looked at the three.

'Maybe it really is Yami and we are too blind to see it. Or maybe that is just wishful thinking. I just hope whoever he is he doesn't leave us like Yami did and cause even more pain and heartbreak.' Mokuba shook his head as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Mokuba said as he sat down to join in on the conversation.

Tbc…

* * *

This chapter was just to let you all know a little more about Aten. More will happen later in the story. 

And yes Seto is hard headed and just can't let go of his logic that Yami can not return again.

Hope you all enjoy! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or any other references.

Warnings: Alcohol use and bad language. (Mainly from Bakura)

I would like to thank all who have reviewed…

**Scarlet wax petal**, **shining-tears**, **Buka2000**. **starlight2005**, **drangonlady222**, **Dark Natasha**. **gbheart**, **RiYuYami**, **Yami-Yugi3**, **Miyu Motou**, **Gacket-Lover20**, **Soul Survivor of Darkness** and new comer **Kitsune51**

I never expected to get over 100 reviews, but I am so glad that every one is enjoying my fic so much!

Thank you all so very much!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen 

It had already been a week and was now the day of the tournament and everyone had shown up to watch and had drawn out the best duelists from around the world. Mokuba was beginning to announce the entire list of duelists name by name.

When Aten's name was read he walked out and everyone stopped talking and stared.

Whispers could be heard as Aten stood on the platform. Everyone in the arena even the most veteran of duelist gaped at the man who was standing in front of them.

The spiky tri colored hair and familiar black leather attire reminded them all of the once Game King Yami Motou. The resemblance was uncanny so much so that everyone in the arena whispered that it could possibly be Yami's twin brother.

Once the shock was over everyone dueled their respected opponents and it seemed to last forever as each and every one of them dueled to be crowned the next King of Games.

Everyone had dueled their hardest, but in the end only two duelists remained.

"The final bout of the tournament will be between Seto Kaiba and Aten Sebak!" Mokuba announced as both duelists walked into the arena and took their designated spots on the platform.

Every one began to whisper again at how Aten had moved through the ranks and used such familiar duel tactics that only one other duelist used and he had been gone for two years.

In fact this tournament was named the Yami Motou Memorial Cup and was held every year at this same time as a memorial to the former Game King.

Finally the whispers ceased once the duel began as everyone watched with wide eyes at the intensity of the duel. It was one trap, spell and combo after another from both players. This was the longest of all the duels by far and everyone in the crowd was getting into it from the most seasoned duelists to the beginners.

Both Seto and Aten dueled their hardest and everyone in the crowd was cheering and screaming both names. Yugi and his friends were cheering for Aten, but were elated that Seto had decided to duel in this tournament.

He had retired two years ago and vowed never to duel again since Yami's death. Though something about Aten had ignited that fire in his soul once again and he was dueling with such ferocity like he had long ago with Yami.

He was holding nothing back as he summoned his great Blue Eyes White Dragon and then soon after his very powerful Ultimate Blue Eyes was on the field.

Aten just looked at the dragon never once flinching as it seemed he already had a plan to take down the great beast. Like Yami, Aten never once backed away from the duel and even when it seemed that he would lose, he always had a plan.

Near the end of the duel Aten looked as though he was not going to win when he pulled one of Yami's tricks. He played de-fusion which made the Ultimate Blue eyes convert back in to three separate and then he played change of heart which let him have control of one Blue Eyes. He then sacrificed the dragon to summon Dark Magician Girl, and played monster reborn to bring back Dark Paladin.

Then he flipped his face down cards to reveal metalmorph and malevolent nuzzler. He equipped his two magicians with the trap and spell cards and defeated two Blue Eyes knocking Seto's life points down to zero.

When the duel was over everyone was shocked that Aten the new comer had beat Seto a decorated veteran of the game. Yugi was speechless at the way Aten had dueled.

It was like watching Yami all over again.

He noticed that Seto was equally stunned as Aten made his way over toward Seto and extended his hand. Seto looked down at Aten and finally took the hand that was offered.

"How? You defeated me. Yami was the only one who ever…" Seto was too dumbfounded to speak.

"I had a great teacher." Aten turned and gave Yugi a smile and thumbs up.

Yugi did the same as Jou, Ryou, Anzu and Honda still stood gaping totally shocked at the outcome of the game. Bakura on the other hand was standing beside Ryou with a smile gracing his lips.

After the ceremony crowning Aten the new King of Games he and Kaiba walked out of the duel arena together. They stepped outside when Yugi ran up and jumped on Aten's back.

"You did it!" Yugi yelled as Aten did his best not to fall over.

"Come on let's go celebrate!" Mokuba said as he looked at his brother.

He noticed that Seto was watching Aten and Yugi with a smile on his face.

It was definitely like having Yami back for he was the only one who could bring out that smile of Seto's.

"Yeah let's go!" Aten said as he broke Seto out of his trance.

"Yeah we can go back to the game shop!" Yugi smiled as he looked from Aten to Seto.

"Sounds good." Seto smiled.

"Yeah!" Jou said as he jumped up and pulled Honda into a head lock.

They made their way toward the limo and climbed in.

Everyone laughed and joked the whole way to the game shop. Even Bakura was laughing and joking which surprised everyone except for Aten.

* * *

At Yugi's everyone was drinking and having a good time. They all seemed to have way too much to drink as Ryou and Yugi stumbled all over the place. 

Yep the two hikari's defiantly couldn't hold their liquor.

"Aten, man, I couldn't believe you beat Yuge and Kaiba!" Jou said as he pulled Aten into a head lock.

"Yeah that was so cool!" Anzu yelled.

Yugi laughed as he saw Aten struggling to get out of Jou's grasp and his face was turning a lovely shade of red.

"Jou….need….air." Aten croaked out.

"Oh…hee, hee…sorry man." Jou released Aten.

Aten stood and rubbed his neck as he looked over at Seto who actually was smiling and shaking his head.

Everyone was having a great time and the alcohol seemed to make some peoplecommon sense lacking.

"Hey Kaiba! How does it feel to be defeated by Aten, who just started dueling a week ago?" Jou slurred out.

"Hn…can it mutt." Seto smirked.

"I bet he could be the next Yam's." Jou laughed.

Yugi looked up at that remark and shook his head. Yep Jou had way too much to drink.

Seto dropped his beer and looked up at Jou sheer malice in his eyes.

"He will never take Yami's place." Seto said through clenched teeth and so extremely calm that it sent shivers down Yugi's spine.

"Well it looks like he already has." Anzu laughed out as he pointed to Aten who was sitting close to Seto.

'Yep Anzu also had too much to drink as well.' Yugi thought as he looked at Seto.

"NO! He hasn't taken Yami's place and never will!" Seto stood and yelled at both Jou and Anzu.

Aten stood and looked from Yugi, to Bakura and then finally to Seto..

"Seto…please I am not trying to take anyone's place." Aten said quietly.

Seto closed his eyes as he did not want to look at Aten at that moment. It was too painful. He had so many qualities of being Yami, but he was not. Seto did not turn around when he said his next few, but very painful words.

"Aten…you should probably leave." Seto whispered.

"What?" Aten stepped back a little.

"….Just leave." Seto said with slight hesitation.

"But…Seto…I…" Aten stopped mid sentence as Seto turned around.

"Aten just go! It's too painful to have you around! You are like a constant reminder of Yami!" Seto yelled.

"I thought…we were...friends." Aten gasped out.

"NO! We will never be friends! You're not Yami! You know something I HATE YOU!" Seto yelled even louder and got right in Aten's face.

Aten slowly turned away from Seto and saw that everyone was staring at the two with wide, disbelieving eyes. He turned back to face Seto and saw that his sapphire eyes were wide.

Seto realized what he had just said and once again made a complete ass out of himself. This time though the damage was done and he knew it as he stared wide eyed at the broken man in front him.

Aten tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from his crimson eyes as he grabbed his leather jacket, helmet and keys. As he made his way toward the door he turned back to look at the people who were standing or sitting quietly in the room.

"Good bye it was nice meeting all of you and thank you Yugi for all that you have done for me." Then he turned and walked out the door.

Everyone heard his street bike start up and peel out of the driveway. Bakura looked outside and knew Aten was too drunk and upset to drive plus the roads were still too bad for a street bike. Then the anger hit him as he spun around to look at everyone in the room.

"You are fucking idiots!" He turned to both Jou and Anzu.

"How could you say something like that? Are you all so damn blind that you couldn't see that it was the Pharaoh in front of you the entire time!" Bakura yelled as he looked at everyone in the room.

"W…what do you mean?" Yugi stuttered out.

"Did any of you pay any attention at how he dueled! He beat Yugi and Kaiba! Who else do you know that could beat both of them without even breaking a sweat!" Bakura yelled.

"That doesn't mean anything Kaiba has not dueled in two years he could have gotten rusty." Jou said as he looked at Kaiba who was glaring at him.

"What about Yugi! He was the King of Games after Yami's death and beat all of the top duelists!" Bakura yelled.

No one said anything to that. Bakura had a point and now every one was starting to realize it.

"That was Yami! Am I the only one who saw this!" Bakura yelled getting angrier by the second.

"How did you know that was Yami?" Ryou asked.

"Well I did know him in two life times, plus shadow magic helped." Bakura shrugged.

"Why did he not tell us?" Anzu asked feeling like such an idiot.

"He couldn't that was one of the agreements he made to come back. You had to figure it out on your own." Bakura said the anger melting away and turning to worry.

"Why did you not tell us?" Yugi asked as he looked up at Bakura.

"He made me promise not to and that is one promise I have kept until you Ra damned idiots acted like complete stupid asses!" Bakura got pissed again.

"With all the hints he threw out and everything he did and said did it ever cross your feeble minds that that could have been Yami!" Bakura yelled as he looked at Seto and Yugi.

"What have we done?" Jou asked as he put his head in his hands.

"The roads are too bad for him to be out on and especially on that street bike. That and he had just as much to drink if not more than any of us here and that is not a good thing either." Ryou said as he looked over at Yugi.

Seto and Yugi both looked as though they were going to be sick.

"I…told him I hated him." Seto breathed as he looked down.

How could he not have known that Yami was with them the whole time? Was he so dam arrogant and stubborn that he never really noticed it until now?

"What are we going to do?" Mokuba asked as he looked at Yugi and his brother.

"We are going after him." Yugi said as he stood.

"We can't drive." Jou said as he looked at Yugi.

"I know that." Yugi said as he glared at Jou still pissed at the comments he and Anzu both made.

He turned to Seto and looked up at the broken CEO.

"Seto call your driver." Yugi grabbed his coat.

Tbc…

* * *

Notes: Sebak which is the last name I gave Aten and it means companion of Set in Egyptian. 

Yep I made Seto to be a jerk again…please don't kill me!

Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or any other references!

Thank you all so much over 100 reviews! Luv Ya All!

**Scarlet wax petal**, **shining-tears**, **Buka2000**, **starlight2005**, **drangonlady222**, **Dark Natasha,** **gbheart**, **RiYuYami**, **Yami-Yugi3**, **Miyu Motou**, **Gacket-Lover20**, **Soul Survivor of Darkness**, **Kitsune51**, **kara mcpherson, Pharaohyamifan**

Warning: Tissues may come in handy.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen 

"Where am I going to go? What am I going to do?" Aten asked himself as he drove his bike down the ice and snow covered road.

"Seto hates me and no one else seemed to come to my defense when he said that. Not even Yugi." Aten looked around and saw that the streets were completely empty.

"This is suicide. The roads are icy and I'm drunk." Aten stopped his bike and sat there looking up at the sky. He took off his helmet and let the cold winter air hit his face.

"Why did I come back? I should have just remained in the afterlife then none of this would have happened." As he looked up at the sky he noticed more dark snow clouds rolling in.

"Shit more snow! Haven't we had enough lately!" He put his helmet back on and started off once again.

The snow started to fall lightly but soon it was so heavy that Aten could barely see. He could feel the bike slide every now and then and it seemed difficult to keep it at a slow speed.

"Maybe I should just die and let everyone get on with their lives. They seemed to be doing just fine without me around. Is death…again…really the answer?" Aten spoke to himself aloud as he waited for an answer to come.

None did.

Aten started to go faster and faster sadness, anger and alcohol clouding his better judgment.

He felt the bike slide, but just picked up speed. He knew he was risking it all, but didn't care. No one else seemed to care and they were all so blind.

How could no one, except Bakura know who he really was? The more he thought about it the angrier he got.

He looked down at the speedometer and noticed that he was going about sixty miles per hour. He could barely see where he was going and to be honest he really didn't care.

Aten sped toward the bridge that he had saved Seto on and knew that he should slow down, but he never once let up off the gas.

* * *

As the limo pulled up to the game shop everyone ran out and climbed into the back. 

"Roland we need to search the whole city!" Seto exclaimed as he sat down in the back

"Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba!" Roland said.

"We need to hurry so step on it!" Yugi exclaimed as he sat beside Seto.

Roland nodded as he pressed the gas pedal hard and with much sliding the car finally seemed to speed off.

Everyone looked for any sign of Aten, but found nothing. The snow was making it hard since the visibility was very poor. If there were any tire marks the snow had made sure to cover them up.

"I hope he is alright." Ryou said as he looked out the window.

"I will never forgive myself if something happens to him." Seto whispered as he looked out the other side.

Yugi looked over at Seto with sad amethyst eyes as he slowly nodded in agreement. How could he not have known after all Yami and he had been through? How could he not have known Aten was Yami?

Everyone tried to spot Aten, but had no luck as they drove almost all over the city.

"Oh Yami please…where could you be?" Yugi whispered as he continued to stare out the window.

* * *

As Aten hit the bridge he felt the bike wobble and then it went sideways. The bike soon landed on its side and Aten was drug as the bike hit the railing. Both him and the bike hit hard causing Aten to be knocked into a daze as he laid flat of his back. 

He just lay there letting the snow cover him. Why was life so Ra damned complicated? Why couldn't any thing have a happy ending? No, life was cruel and fate even worse.

Hope builds up and then within a mater of seconds it is wiped away as though it never was there. He had learned this young in his life and it seemed as though the gods had again turned against him.

Maybe he was allowed to come back to show him that he really wasn't needed and that life had moved on since his death. Sure, everyone missed him he knew that much, but it still didn't help to fill the hole in his heart.

"No one needs me any more." He whispered and finally somehow found the strength to get up.

He staggered slightly as he made his way toward his bike. He lifted it up and mounted it, as he started the bike he gave a sigh. He drove off the bridge with more caution this time until he reached the other end.

He then started to go faster and faster as he noticed headlights approaching him.

'Hmm…a head on collision would be a quick way to go.' Aten thought as he sped up a little.

'No…what if it hurts or kills one of the passengers.' He swerved before he and the car could collide.

He was going so fast he never saw who it was nor did he really care. He sped up once he was past the car.

"Did you see that? It was Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Roland follow that black street bike!" Seto yelled.

"Yes sir!"

Roland hit the brakes using the ice to help spin the car into the right direction causing everyone in the back seat to slide to the left.

"He was going way to fast." Yugi said as he lowered his head.

Bakura looked at the Pharaoh's hikari and he too was worried about Yami. He was going too fast and maneuvering recklessly.

The limo stayed with Yami the whole time, but hung back slightly. Roland could barely make out the tail light with the white out they were in so he had to speed up some.

"Where's he going?" Jou asked.

"Yami is probably going to the park." Yugi said as he looked out the window.

"Why would he go there?" Anzu asked as she looked at Yugi.

"That was his favorite place to go when he wanted to be alone and not bothered." Yugi looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Then we will go there." Seto said as he placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Seto…do you think he will do something rash?" Yugi asked as he looked at the brunette beside him.

"Lets hope not…I hope not." Seto answered as truthfully as he could.

Yugi turned to look out the window once more as Seto still remained staring at Yugi.

'Please Yami…I am so sorry. Please wait for us and don't do anything that will take you away from us again. I don't think Yugi or I could handle much more.' Seto thought as he turned once more to look out the window.

* * *

Aten knew he was being followed, but didn't pay any attention as to who it was as he quickly maneuvered his bike through the park. When he looked back he didn't see the car anywhere so he pressed forward through the trees. Everything looked the same and he couldn't tell what was water or land. 

He stopped his bike and removed his helmet to look out at the scenery before him. The trees were covered with snow and ice. It was beautiful and even though the moon was almost completely covered with clouds it still gave an ethereal blue glow to all of the surroundings.

Aten closed his eyes as he let the wind and snow hit his face. Even though Egypt was his home and he loved the hot desert nothing compared to this. Even the cold didn't seem to bother him as he listened to the wind howl its melodic sound.

He opened his eyes when he heard a car pull up behind him, but did not turn around to see who it was. He listened as he heard the doors close and the snow crunch as he heard people running toward him.

"YAMI!" Yugi yelled as he ran up behind him and stopped about thirty feet away.

The reason he came to a halt was because the surface in which Yami was on had formed a small crack, just barely noticeable.

"Yami you're on the lake get off of it! It could crack at any second!" Yugi yelled.

Yami slowly turned around and looked at everyone who was standing there.

"Aibou." Yami whispered as he got off the bike.

Then he heard it, a loud crack made its way to his ears and he slowly started to make his way to the bank. He turned back and looked at his bike and saw that the weight was causing more cracks in the already weakened ice. It was too early in the season for the water to be completely solid.

He looked again towards his friends as he stopped and closed his eyes. So this was it. This is how it would all end. He was to drown in the icy depths for his friends and love to watch and helpless to do anything about it.

'Well at least they knew it was me.' He said to himself.

He knew it was no use the ice was cracking and he didn't have enough time to make it to shore.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the scared faces of everyone and offered a sad smile.

"I am sorry."

Just as he said that the crack in the ice ran right underneath him and split apart, but just a little.

"YAMI!" Yugi yelled as he began to run forward, but was grabbed by the arm as Jou tried to stop him.

"JOU LET GO!" Yugi wailed as he looked pleadingly at his friend.

Jou just shook his head.

Yami felt the ice starting to move apart and looked down. He braced himself as the ice suddenly broke and he fell through.

Then it hit him.

'No I can't die, not yet!' his mind screamed and he grabbed the edge of the ice as he tried to pull himself up, but the ice prevented him from getting a good grip as he slid farther into the water.

"PHARAOH!" Bakura yelled as he ran forward.

"Jou, I'm sorry." Yugi said as he punched Jou in the stomach.

He got out of Jou's grip and started running toward Yami startling Bakura at how fast the hikari was going. He slid to his knees and grabbed the black leather gloved hand that was hanging on.

"Yami hang on I'll get you out." Yugi had tears in his eyes as he looked at Yami.

"Aibou…how?" Yami breathed out.

"Bakura told me everything. He told all of us. I thought it was you…but…" Yugi trailed off as he felt Yami's hand slip a little from his.

"Yami can you help pull yourself up?" Yugi said fear lacing his voice.

Yami tried but he could no longer feel his legs and was growing colder and weaker by the second. He looked sadly up at Yugi and shook his head.

Bakura, Jou and Seto were almost to Yugi and Yami when they heard another crack.

"What the hell!" Bakura yelled.

Yami looked up at Yugi with tear filled crimson eyes.

"Aibou p-please the ice is g-going to break it can't h-hold you it's to weak." Yami said as he started to shake uncontrollably.

"Yami I lost you two years ago and I won't lose you now!" Yugi said with tears running down his face.

Seto slowly crawled on his hands and knees toward the two not hearing the others protests to stop. His main concern was on Yami and Yugi now.

"Yami give me your other hand!" Seto yelled above the wind.

Yami tried but only could reach so far since the cold was getting to him. That and the fact that the ice he was holding on to was just helping him to slip further into the water.

Seto scooted closer and grabbed his hand.

"Yugi just do as I do and slowly start inching your way backwards."

"Alright." Yugi nodded.

Mokuba, Bakura, Ryou, Jou, Honda and Anzu watched in horror as the ice began to crack more.

"Yugi! Seto! Let go the ice is c-cracking and you two may f-fall in as well!" Yami yelled over the wind that seemed to get louder by the second.

"NO!" Both Seto and Yugi yelled.

Suddenly without warning the ice broke sending Yami, Yugi and Seto plummeting into the icy water.

Tbc…

* * *

Evil cliffie…I know…Getting good at leaving it at the good parts. 

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or any other references.

Warnings: OOC for Bakura! But hey it's a fan fic so it's to be expected. Please no flames!

I never expected so many reviews! Thank you all so very much!

**Scarlet wax petal**, **shining-tears**, **Buka2000**, **starlight2005**, **drangonlady222**, **Toxic Hathor**, **Dark Natasha,** **gbheart**, **RiYuYami**, **Yami-Yugi3**, **Miyu Motou**, **Gacket-Lover20**, **Soul Survivor of Darkness**, **Kitsune51**, **kara mcpherson, Pharaohyamifan, and Bastet Starwind**

If I have forgotten anybody that has reviewed I am so sorry...

* * *

Chapter Sixteen 

Every one stared in horror as they had just witnessed Yami, Yugi an Seto fall into the freezing cold water.

"NO SETO!" Mokuba yelled as he started to run to the edge of the lake when Honda held him back.

"NO LET ME GO! I NEED TO SAVE SETO!" Mokuba yelled as he tried to get out of Honda's grasp.

Bakura followed by Jou went racing toward the water and jumped in the only thing racing through their minds was the need to save their friends.

As the icy water hit them and they both surfaced and gasped as their bodies began to shake and they knew they had to find the three and fast.

"Please be careful you guys!" Ryou called out fear lacing every word.

Both Bakura and Jou nodded as they looked at their friends.

Everyone on the bank watched as they both dived down to try and find Seto, Yami and Yugi. All of them hoped that all five of them would come out of this all right.

* * *

Jou looked around and after what seemed like forever finally caught a glimpse of something shiny. He swam over as fast as he could and found it to be one of the many buckles adorning Yami's leather jacket. He grabbed Yami around he waist and looked into tired half lidded crimson eyes. Yami then pointed to the right of him. Jou looked at where Yami was pointing and found Yugi floating not too far away. 

Jou saw that he had his eyes closed and looked like a limp doll slowly sinking. He knew he couldn't get both Yami and Yugi out and the reason why was because he was starting to feel numb all over. He knew that if he tried he would be unsuccessful and all three of them would drown. He looked back at Yami with confused eyes.

Yami seemed to sense Jou's doubt and looked pleadingly at him and then looked toward Yugi. Jou immediately got what Yami was trying to tell him as he closed his eyes wishing there was another way. He opened honey eyes and looked at pleading crimson orbs. He nodded his head once and saw Yami give a sad smile. Jou let go of Yami and quickly swam toward Yugi.

He took Yugi into his arms and looked at the pale face of the spiky haired teen. He knew he had to get himself and Yugi to the surface and quickly, but saving Yami was still eating away at his heart. He vowed to himself that once he got to the surface he would come back after Yami.

Once he had Yugi securely in his grasp he looked back at Yami who gave a small smile as he continued to descend into the black depths. Jou gave him a determined look that seemed to say hold on a little longer and with that he swam as quickly as he could toward the surface.

* * *

Bakura on the other hand had found Seto and looked into dull sapphire eyes. He could see the sadness within them and he knew why. Seto had failed to get to Yami and save him and that was weighing heavily on his heart. 

Seto furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Bakura trying to find any answers about Yami. Was he safe or was he still lost in the dark depths of the freezing water.

Bakura looked around to see if he could spot Yami anywhere and then turned back toward Seto and gave a pleading look. No words could be spoken, but none needed to be as the hurt in each others eyes seem to say everything.

Bakura gripped tighter to Seto and began to swim as fast as he could toward the surface that looked like it was miles away. Thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to look around to see if he could catch a glimpse of Yami.

Bakura was not going to give up though and knew that he had to find the Pharaoh. Even though they had been hated rivals for centuries, Bakura had come to know the Pharaoh and did not blame him for what his father and priests had done.

They were two 3,000 year old spirits now human in a world that they knew hardly anything about, but they had faced many challenges together. They knew they had to be there for each other and try to make sense of the new gift they were given, to be among the living once more.

In a way he loved the Pharaoh maybe as much as Seto did, but knew that Yami only had room in his heart for one person as a lover and that was given to Seto. Bakura knew that Yami loved him as a friend and someone to confide in. His heart still remained and belonged to Seto and Seth. Maybe if things had been different in Ancient Egypt they could have been together, but as fate would have it that did not work out.

He began to slow as he swam toward the surface. He was exhausted and freezing. He looked over when he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye and saw that Jou had Yugi, but there was no sign of Yami anywhere. He knew though that no matter who reached Yami if it was Jou or himself the Pharaoh was still Yugi's guardian and would have sent them to save his hikari before himself.

* * *

Both Bakura and Jou surfaced with Yugi and Seto in their arms. Everyone ran forward to help them out of the water. Ryou and Anzu helped Jou and Yugi out of the water while Mokuba and Honda helped Bakura and Seto out. 

"Where's Yami?" Anzu asked as she looked at Jou and Bakura.

Jou bowed his head.

"I couldn't get both Yami and Yugi. I reached Yami first but he pointed to Yugi and…" Jou stopped as the tears formed in his eyes.

"So he's still down there!" Anzu wailed.

"We have to save him!" Ryou added as he looked toward Bakura.

Bakura had finished covering Seto with his coat and looked at everybody. His thoughts were right. Jou had reached the Pharaoh first, but he sent him away to save Yugi. He knew that yami and hikari bond and love all to well and he too would have made sure that his light was saved before himself.

He looked toward Jou and saw that he was shaking and breathing hard while leaning against Ryou with his hand to his chest. He didn't want anyone else risking their life to save Yami so his mind was made up and he would go after the former monarch himself.

"Get Seto and Yugi into the limo and keep them warm." He said as he stood and looked at everyone letting his gaze linger on his hikari.

"Bakura…" Ryou stopped as he knew the answer before he even asked the question.

"I have to get the Pharaoh…I can't leave him." Bakura said as he gave a small sad smile to his hikari.

"I know…just please be careful and come back to me." Ryou said as a stray tear ran down his cheek.

Bakura walked forward and gave Ryou a kiss on the forehead. "I will…I won't leave you hikari."

Without another word Bakura turned around and ran toward the freezing water once more and jumped in this time prepared for the harsh cold that was about to smother him.

Everyone got into the limo and huddled as close as they could to Seto and Yugi to try and keep them warm and get their body temperature up. They all looked out the window saying silent prayers and watching for any sign of Bakura and Yami.

* * *

Bakura frantically looked for any sign of Yami, but the further he swam down the darker it got. Finally after moments of searching he saw him. He swam quickly feeling the effects of the freezing water numbing him. 

As he got closer he saw that Yami had his head down and arms spread out. He had reached the fallen angel which was the nickname he gave him after he had uncovered his feelings for the former monarch. Of course he never called him that to his face only in thoughts.

Bakura swam as fast as he could toward him and finally reached him. He lifted Yami's head up and looked into the monarchs face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was just barely open as his tri colored hair floated around his face and it looked almost picturesque. Bakura shook his head to get the morbid thought out and looped one arm around Yami's waist and placed a kiss on the monarchs' forehead as he began to head to the surface.

Yami was like carrying dead weight and that thought sent shivers through Bakura. He didn't want to think that about that. Yami…dead…no he couldn't be fate wouldn't be that cruel.

The gods couldn't be that cruel.

Two years were long enough for him not to be around and now that he was back and everyone had found out he couldn't be taken from them again.

Finally just as Bakura could no longer hold his breath and felt as though his lungs would explode he surfaced.

He swam over and laid Yami on the ice and slowly dragged himself out of the freezing water. He picked Yami up and stumbled as he slowly made his way to the limo.

Everyone saw him carrying the limp form of Yami toward them as Roland got out of the limo and stood holding the back door open for them. Bakura laid Yami down onto the empty seat and kneeled down in front of him.

He placed his ear to Yami's chest and closed his eyes.

Everyone watched as Bakura parted Yami's lips and began to administer CPR. Ryou and Anzu took off their jackets and carefully placed them over Yami as Bakura continued to blow air into his mouth and pump his chest.

"Roland get us to the hospital and fast!" Mokuba frantically told him as he scooted closer to his brother who had taken on a blue shade.

"Yes sir, Mr. Mokuba!" Roland answered as he drove off as quickly as possible.

Everyone was glad that neither Yugi nor Seto were conscious to see the horrific sight before them. Yami's skin was blue and his lips even a darker shade of blue and his gloved hand hung limply off the seat.

They all sat with tears in their eyes as they watched Bakura frantically trying to get Yami to breathe.

Jou seemed to be taking it worse than any of them for if any thing happened to Yami he would blame himself. If Yami died he would have been the last person to see him alive and he couldn't imagine living with that the rest of his life. The last thing he would remember was the sad somber look in those crimson eyes as he swam away with Yugi in his arms.

He looked to the other side of the limo where Bakura continued to try and get Yami to breathe. He once again placed his mouth over blue lips to try and breathe life back into the former Pharaoh.

"Come on Pharaoh I'm not giving up on you! Do you hear me damn it! I will save you!" Bakura exclaimed as he once again pumped Yami's chest.

Everyone just stared at the white haired man before them tears that were once only in their eyes were now rolling down their cheeks. All of them wished that soon Yami would cough up the water in his lungs and open his eyes revealing those beautiful crimson irises.

* * *

Finally after what seemed like eternity they arrived at the hospital. Bakura was the first one out and running toward the emergency room doors carrying Yami in his arms. 

Ryou and Anzu followed as they draped each of Yugi's arms over their shoulders and began carrying him toward the entrance. Jou and Honda followed carrying Seto in a similar fashion with Mokuba following closely at Jou's side.

Once inside the doctors rushed Yami, Yugi and Seto off to begin treating them for hypothermia. Jou and Bakura were taken to be checked out while Ryou, Honda, Anzu and Mokuba remained in the waiting area.

About thirty minutes had passed and Bakura and Jou walked in to join their friends.

"Any word yet?" Jou asked as he looked at the tired and somber faces of his friends.

"No not yet." Mokuba said as he looked down.

"Don' worry I'm sure they will all be fine." Anzu said. She always had a positive outlook on things.

Everyone nodded as Bakura and Jou sat down.

Two hours later everyone started to get worried and frustrated. Why had no one come in to tell them the status of Yami, Seto and Yugi?

It was clear to everyone that Mokuba, Bakura and Jou were starting to get even more worried as they seemed not to be able to hold still for any longer than a few minutes.

Bakura was just about to go out and yell at one of the nurses to tell him what the hell was going on when a doctor with long auburn hair tied in a pony tail walked in and looked at the people before her.

"Hello I am Dr. Kamuzu are you here for Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Motou?"

Everyone nodded as they looked at her with tired eyes.

"Well they are awake and asking for all of you." She smiled as she motioned for the six to follow her.

They walked into the room and noticed Seto and Yugi who were lying in their beds sit up and smile slightly.

"Seto I'm glad that you are okay!" Mokuba said as he rushed to his brother's side.

Jou, Honda, Anzu and Ryou rushed over to Yugi smiling and hugging him.

Bakura hung back as thoughts ran through his mind. He was glad that Seto and Yugi were alright, but his thoughts were mostly on Yami who wasn't in the room with them.

"So how are they? I mean are they alright?" Anzu asked as she looked at the doctor.

"Yes they will be fine. They just need to rest" She smiled as she turned to Seto and Yugi.

"You two have some very brave and wonderful friends. You are very lucky to have friends such as these. Be grateful they don't come around to often." She smiled again as she went over to Yugi and took his temperature.

After a few moments it beeped.

She looked at both Seto and Yugi. "Good both your body temperatures seem to be rising to about normal so you should be able to get out of here tonight or tomorrow."

"Well I'll leave you all alone for awhile. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask one of the nurses." With that she left the room closing the door behind her.

"We are so glad that you two are alright." Anzu smiled as she gave Yugi another hug.

"So how do you feel?" Mokuba asked Seto as he sat on his bed.

"Cold, tired and weak, but other than that okay I guess." Seto said as he gave his brother a smile.

"Same here." Yugi yawned.

"I'm glad you're okay Yuge." Jou said as he laid his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Yes you gave us a real scare." Ryou said as he gave Yugi a small smile.

"Sorry." Yugi said as he looked over at Bakura who was standing by the door leaning against the wall.

Yugi looked around the room trying to spot his darker half, but when he didn't see him he started to worry as he remembered why he was in the hospital to begin with. Before he could voice his question Seto beat him to it.

"Where's Yami?" Seto asked as tired sapphire eyes surveyed the room.

"Yeah is he alright?" Yugi asked as he looked at each of his friends.

Bakura spoke up before anyone had a chance to tell them anything.

"I am sure he is fine. He's probably just in another room. I'll go ask the doctor where he is." Bakura then walked out of the room.

He shut the door behind him and looked up and down the hall. He wanted to know if Yami was alright, but something told him that he might not like the answer he got.

Tbc….

* * *

I know...I know another cliffhanger! I am so sorry, but I had to end it I have been working on this chapter for days and have worked on it for 6 hours straight today. Just finished it 5 minutes ago. 

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review and tell me what ya think did all of my hard work pay off?


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Yugioh or any other references, except Dr Kamuzu is my character.

Thank you all who have reviewed! I never in my dreams imagined that this story would have 150 reviews thank you all so very very much!I am so glad that you all like my story!

So I would like to take this time to thank...

**Scarlet wax petal**, **shining-tears**, **Buka2000**, **starlight2005**, **drangonlady222**, **Toxic Hathor**, **Dark Natasha,** **gbheart**, **RiYuYami**, **Yami-Yugi3**, **Miyu Motou**, **Gacket-Lover20**, **Soul Survivor of Darkness**, **Kitsune51**, **kara mcpherson, Pharaohyamifan, Bastet Starwind and Shojiki Senko!**

**Warnings: **Tissues...um...yeah...alot of them.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen 

Bakura started walking down the hall looking for anyone who may be able to point him in the way of Yami's room. He was walking down one of the many hallways when he came across Dr. Kamuzu who was looking intently at a clipboard.

"Excuse me can you tell me if my other friend is alright?" Bakura asked actually politely.

"What is your friends' name?"

"Yami"

The doctor looked over her clip board for that name. She looked up at Bakura and shook her head.

Then realization hit Bakura as he had given them his fake name instead of Yami.

"His name is actually Aten Sebak, but we call him….Yami."

The doctor once again looked at her clipboard and shook her head as she looked at the young man before her with a puzzled look.

Bakura started to get frustrated.

"He looks almost like Yugi Motou only taller with tan skin and the same multi colored hair only with more blonde that shoots up like lightening bolts."

The doctor thought for a moment before her deep green eyes went wide.

"Mr. Sebak was your friend?"

"Yes he has been my friend for many, many years." Bakura answered as he gave her a suspicious look.

"Wait…did you just say was?"

Dr. Kamuzu looked at the man before her with sad eyes.

"Tell me where he is!" Bakura lost it.

She looked once more at the man before her.

"I am truly sorry, but…" She stopped when she saw the look on Bakura's face.

He felt sick, like he was going to vomit any minute.

"P-please take me to him." Bakura whispered as he looked at the doctor.

"I am sorry, but only family…" She was cut off by Bakura yelling.

"He doesn't have any family! Except for Yugi and I would rather tell him than have you do it!"

Dr. Kamuzu looked at the white haired man and saw the pain in his chocolate eyes.

"Alright but you can not tell anyone that I did this for you." Her heart broke as she saw the tears in the mans eyes.

Bakura followed her as she walked into one of the other hallways.

"He may not have been moved yet." She said as she opened the door and looked in.

"You may go in but please be quick."

"Thank you." Bakura said as she turned and walked toward the double doors in the hall.

* * *

Bakura walked in and saw Yami still in his black leather pants, jacket, gloves and boots lying above the sheets. 

"Oh Pharaoh, not again." Bakura walked up beside the bed and took Yami's hand in his. He looked at Yami and tears began to run from his chocolate eyes.

He looked upon the monarchs face and gently ran a hand down the side of Yami's face and resting it on his neck. He could no longer hold himself up as his legs started to shake and he collapsed on top of Yami. He buried his face deep into Yami's chest and started to cry harder.

His whole body shook violently as his anguished cries filled the whole room.

"Pharaoh come back you have to! You can't leave us again!" He then straddled Yami's hips as he pounded weakly on the still chest.

Why, why, why!" Bakura yelled

"You bring him back just to take him away again! Please you brought him back once you can do it again!" Bakura cried as he grabbed Yami by the shoulders and pulled the limp form into an embrace.

Yami's head lulled back as Bakura cried into his shoulder. He was shaking violently as he stroked Yami's hair.

How could the gods have done this they really had a cruel way of playing with people's emotions?

The doctor opened the door and cleared her throat. Bakura's eyes snapped open and he turned to see the doctor standing in the doorway.

He gently laid Yami back down onto the bed and slowly climbed off of him. He bent and kissed Yami on the forehead and cheek.

He straightened and walked out of the room and looked at Dr. Kamuzu.

"How did he..? It didn't even look like you tried!" Bakura lost it again.

"When he was brought in he was already gone." She looked away.

Bakura looked at her and bowed his head.

He did try to save him, but it wasn't enough. He knew the Pharaoh was gone when he ran him into the hospital. Maybe it was false hope and denial that clouded his mind from seeing the truth.

Yami felt like death even in the limo when he was trying to resuscitate him, but didn't want to believe what his mind was telling him. He didn't want to accept the truth.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when the Dr. Kamuzu spoke again.

"You should get back to your friends and again I am truly sorry for your loss." Dr. Kamuzu spoke as she turned and walked away leaving Bakura alone and in his own thoughts.

* * *

Bakura walked back toward Seto and Yugi's room and before he entered he tried to compose himself the best he could. How was he going to tell Yugi and Seto that Yami didn't make it? He could barely fathom it himself. 

He placed his hand on the knob and paused as he breathed in deeply and let it out. He opened the door and walked in.

He looked at the two and noticed that they were completely dressed and standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey Bakura they said that we could go home tonight." Yugi smiled up at Bakura.

"Where's everyone else?" Bakura looked from Yugi to Seto.

"They're all in the waiting room." Seto said as he began to walk out the door but stopped as he heard Yugi speak.

"How's Yami?" Yugi said as he gave Bakura a serious look.

Bakura felt the whole sick feeling coming on again as he looked from Yugi to Seto.

"He is alright isn't he?" Yugi asked worry evident in his voice and amethyst eyes.

Bakura looked down unable to look the Pharaoh's hikari in the eyes.

"Bakura?" Seto said as he stepped closer to the tomb robber.

Bakura shook his head as the tears ran from his eyes.

"No…Yugi…Seto…he isn't." Bakura still did not look up to look Seto or Yugi in the eyes.

"No…NO!" Seto yelled as he grabbed Bakura by the shoulders.

"Bakura please tell us he is alright!" Seto yelled as he shook Bakura.

Bakura said nothing as Seto shook him and his head still remained downward.

Yugi looked at Seto and Bakura tears streaming down his face. He suddenly tore out of the room and into the hallway. He had no idea where he was going as he ran as fast as he could down the hall.

As he blindly ran he bumped into someone.

"Whoa!"

He looked up and saw that it was Dr. Kamuzu.

"Where's Yami!" Yugi yelled at the woman standing before him.

"Who?" The doctor looked at the young man.

Yugi gave an aggravated sigh as he lowered his voice.

"Aten…I…we call him Yami." He whispered.

Dr. Kamuzu looked down at Yugi with a sad look in her eyes. She stepped aside and pointed toward a room at the end of the hall.

"You may go and see your brother." She said softly.

Yugi looked up at her with a confused questioning glance.

"Your friend with the wild white hair told me."

Yugi nodded sadly as he turned and began walking toward the room that she had pointed to.

* * *

He quietly and slowly opened the door and stepped inside. 

He put his hands up to his mouth as he saw Yami lying completely dressed on top of the bed.

Yami's face was slightly blue, his mouth partially opened and his eyes half lidded with the glazed over look of death in them.

Yugi ran to the nearest waste basket and puked up his stomach contents. He heard running down the hall, but could not look up.

Seto followed Bakura into the room and looked from Yugi to Yami. His face got deathly pale at the sight before him.

Their friends had seen them all take off running down the hall and followed. They stopped at the entryway and all gave a collective gasp.

Jou and Anzu rushed over toward Yugi while the rest stood and stared wide eyed at the figure on the bed.

Seto walked over and placed both hands on either side of Yami's face as he placed his lips to Yami's and let out an anguished cry.

Yugi looked up as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Everyone looked at Seto and Yami with pained, tearful eyes. The sound Seto made was so heart breaking that everyone felt their heart shatter.

Seto kissed Yami's unmoving, blue lips and then kissed his cheek. He slid down to his knees beside the bed and lifted Yami's limp hand to his lips.

"No…no…Yami please come back to me….y-you can't be gone. I can't lose you again." Seto pleaded as tears ran from his sapphire eyes.

Bakura helped a horrified Yugi to the other side of Yami's bed as he looked at the unblinking crimson eyes.

Bakura took his hand and closed Yami's eyes so that no one including himself had to see that. Yes he had seen death many times and had caused a lot of it, but it was too much to see the Pharaoh, who he loved like that.

"No…t-this isn't happening." Yugi sobbed as he laid his head on Bakura's chest.

He looked over at Yami and slowly pulled away from Bakura as he stepped closer.

He looked so cold and sad and this caused Yugi to sob more as his heart broke at the look on his darks face.

Finally Yugi snapped.

"YAMI WAKE UP!" Yugi yelled as he began to beat Yami's chest hard with both fists.

"I WON"T LET THIS HAPPEN AGIN! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Yugi wailed as he pounded harder.

Finally he stopped and sat on Yami's bed. He looped his arms around Yami's neck and began to sob hard and loud into Yami's damp hair.

"No…please…don't take him away form me again." Yugi cried as he kept his face in Yami's hair.

Seto looked up and saw the heartbreaking seen of Yugi holding Yami around the neck and crying.

No this wasn't happening Yami was supposed to pull through this. Everything was supposed to turn out all right and everyone would go home happy.

Seto couldn't imagine going back to a world without Yami or Aten by his side. Then despair hit him full force as he looked back at Yami.

He couldn't go on without Yami and he knew this. The last two years were hell on him and he didn't want to try and move on again. He didn't have the strength. Mokuba was old enough now to take care of himself and knew he could handle the company.

Was death the answer? He wasn't sure but he would be with Yami and that was all he wanted more than anything. He looked at the somber tear filled eyes of everyone in the room and even Mokuba was taking it hard.

No, I couldn't leave him even if I wanted to be with Yami, Mokuba still needs me.

He closed his eyes and held Yami's hand tighter as he cried harder.

No, life was not fair and he knew that better than anyone. Well except for Yugi. They have been through so much that ending it all seemed like the easiest way.

Yami wouldn't want that though he would want them all to move on and try to live their lives to the fullest. Plus, Seto made a promise to watch over Yugi and he was going to keep it.

He opened his eyes and looked over at Yugi who still had his face buried into Yami's hair and sobbing.

He may have grown up a lot in two years but he was still in Seto's eyes the same person he was two years ago. Once again he closed his eyes and listened to the sobs that were heard through the whole room.

Tbc…

* * *

It can only get better right...well with me who knows...but you all knew that.

Please don't flame I know alot of you didn't want Yami to die, but it has to be this way...for now...so yeah...

Everybody will find out what will happen next chapter just remember please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Do not own Yugioh or anyother references.

Thank you all so very very much! I am glad you are liking this story! I never expected so many reviews!

I would like to thank...

**Scarlet wax petal**, **shining-tears**, **Buka2000**, **starlight2005**, **drangonlady222**, **Toxic Hathor**, **Dark Natasha,** **gbheart**, **RiYuYami**, **Yami-Yugi3**, **Miyu Motou**, **Gacket-Lover20**, **Soul Survivor of Darkness**, **Kitsune51**, **kara mcpherson, Pharaohyamifan, Bastet Starwind, Shojiki Senko, and -skittles-and-twix-**

Warning: Sad...a little cursing...yep that's it.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Bakura stood looking at Yami wishing that those crimson orbs would open and reveal themselves. Why did everything have to have a sad or tragic ending? Why was life so cruel to the Pharaoh? Why could none of them ever seem to get away from the tragedy of the world?

He lowered his head as more tears fell from his eyes. He looked over when he felt someone take his hand and squeeze. Ryou looked up at his yami and squeezed his hand again as if to comfort him.

Bakura gave a very small sad smile as he looked into worried chocolate eyes. Ryou was always there for him and he knew his hikari would help him through this the best he could.

There was not a dry eye in the room as everyone looked at Yami wishing that he would come back to them. The dead were not supposed to return and Yami returning and leaving again seemed to have a heart breaking effect on everyone.

Mokuba walked up to his brother but just stood looking at him and never offered to comfort him. What could he do?

Nothing he could say or do would bring Yami back to them. His brother would go back to being the distant person he was before Yami came into his life.

He loved Yami not only for the person he was but how he had changed Seto from being so cold hearted to someone who was enjoyable to be around again. Yami had brought out the old Seto that he had once known so very long ago.

Mokuba went back to stand by Jou, Anzu and Honda. They too had tears in their eyes. He knew that life was never the same after Yami had died two years ago, but this time he knew that life was going to be hard on them all again. Maybe even beyond repair for some. He looked at his brother who sat broken on the floor and more tears fell from his grey eyes.

His brother was probably the worst of them all. He knew his brother wouldn't want to live without Yami. Could he live without Yami? Mokuba looked at Seto as the answer came to him.

No.

The room was silent all except for the sound of the sobs that seemed to never end. No one could speak they were all too upset to even say a word. Even if they could speak what could they say, there were no words to be offered in a time like this.

Then all of a sudden the silence was broken by a horrible cry. Everyone turned to see Seto clutching so tight to Yami's hand that his knuckles were turning white.

"No…please Yami I can't stand the thought of never being with you again. I can't go on like this." Seto sobbed out.

He took one last lingering look at Yami before he stood and made his way briskly out of the room l the door closed silently behind him.

Everyone looked at each other and Mokuba began to walk out after his brother only to be grabbed by the arm and held back.

He turned to see who was holding him from being at his brothers' side. He turned to look into sad chocolate eyes. Bakura nodded his head as he looked at Mokuba.

"It would be best to leave him alone for a while." Bakura said in a low voice.

"No it wouldn't Seto is not one to take lightly after something like this has happened." Mokuba said as his eyes filled with tears.

Bakura looked at Mokuba and understood quickly what he had meant by that statement.

"Then stay here and I will go check on him for you." Bakura said as he let go of Mokuba's arm and walked out of the room to follow Seto.

* * *

Seto walked into the men's room and leaned against the sink. He looked in the mirror and saw the dark circles under his eyes and that he was as pale as death. He ran some warm water and splashed it in his face as he tried to get the image of Yami lying in the bed with the shade of blue out of his mind. 

He tried to think of anything that would take his mind off the image of how his love had looked. He closed his eyes and an image of Yami standing in the field of flowers came to mind. He had a smile on his face as he stood in his white leather that really brought out his tan. He waved as his smile grew bigger.

By the gods he was gorgeous.

Seto watched as Yami ran toward him and soon they were in each others arms. Yami looked at Seto with crimson eyes as he gave him a chaste kiss.

"I love you. Never let me go." Yami whispered.

"I won't my love." Seto whispered as he buried his face into Yami's hair.

The scent of cinnamon and exotic spices filled his senses. It was Yami's smell. He could never get enough of his loves scent. It always made him feel so relaxed and at peace.

Then suddenly the image shifted and Seto was looking into the sad and frightened face of his love.

They were back in the park with Yami halfway in the lake holding onto the ice for dear life. Seto grabbed onto him and was holding as tight as he could and trying to pull his love to safety.

"Please Seto…please help me." Yami said as his voice broke.

"I will…just hold on love." Seto pleaded.

Yami nodded.

Then suddenly Yami was ripped from Seto's grasp and fell into the freezing water.

Seto's eyes shot open as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't handle being plagued by the image of Yami dying over and over again. He still had the image of him being hit by the car etched in his mind and couldn't handle another bad image of Yami.

He was hurt, alone and angry. He had been too weak to save his love and had lost him twice. Seto continued to look at his reflection and the more he looked at it the more he despised himself. He drew back his fist and punched the mirror sending shards of glass every where.

He held his hand as he looked at all the blood that was covering it. It matched the crimson in Yami's eyes. He looked down and saw a very jagged piece of glass and slowly picked it out of the sink.

He stared at it and seemed to be in a trance as he held the glass in his right hand. If he couldn't have Yami in the world of the living then he would join him in death.

He knew death wasn't the answer, but it seemed to be the only choice. Both Yugi and Mokuba could look after their selves and he and Yami could be together.

He knew he had thought earlier that death was not the answer, but the depression and loss he was feeling was too much for him to handle. This was the only way to rid himself of his thoughts and pain.

He was tired of living his life trying to make everyone else happy even though he was miserable. He would take control of his destiny now and if that meant dying to be with who he truly loved then that is how it had to be.

He had the glass to his wrist and was about to end it all when the bathroom door open.

Suddenly Seto was knocked to the ground and the glass was ripped out of his hand.

"What in the seven hells do you think you are doing Priest!" Bakura exclaimed as he looked into hazed sapphire eyes.

Seto didn't answer as he looked at all the blood that was on his hands. Why was he always interrupted when he was doing something important?

"Why were you going to do that?" Bakura asked as he looked intently at Seto.

"I…I wanted to be reunited with Yami." Seto whispered as he looked at the thief.

Bakura shook his head as he looked at Seto with sad mournful eyes. He helped Seto sit up and looked at his hand and saw that the blood was covering the wounds so he couldn't see how bad they were.

"Stay here and don't move or think about doing something stupid." Bakura said as he stood and walked to the door.

He opened the door to make sure the coast was clear and once it was he made his way into a room and got some saline, bandages and antibiotic ointment. He walked out of the room after making sure no one was looking and back into the bathroom.

Seto was still sitting there leaning up against a stall when he walked in and knelt down beside the Priest. He opened the saline and carefully took Seto's hand.

"I am not going to lie this will hurt like hell." Bakura said as he looked into sapphire eyes.

Seto nodded as he waited for the pain to come.

Bakura squeezed the bottle and the liquid poured onto Seto's hand to clear some of the blood until he was able to see the cuts better. They didn't seem deep enough to need stitches which were a good thing. He then squeezed the bottle harder as the saline cleaned the cuts.

Seto clenched his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip until Bakura was done with the torture. After the whole bottle was empty Bakura dried Seto's hand with a paper towel and then applied the ointment and carefully wrapped his hand.

Bakura sat back against the stall and watched as Seto looked down at his hand. He could see the hurt and pain in Seto's eyes and knew those feelings all too well.

After moments of complete silence Seto spoke.

"What am I going to do?"

Bakura looked over at Seto and saw that he wasn't even looking at him, but down and the floor. How was he supposed to answer that when he didn't even know what he was going to do?

Bakura cleared his throat as he looked at Seto with concerned chocolate eyes.

"Move on the best you can. I know you will never forget Yami, but you have to learn to except his death." Bakura said wishing he could take his own advice.

Seto didn't say anything as he only closed his eyes. He thought of what he would have done if Bakura hadn't entered the bathroom and interrupted him. It would have been a stupid mistake that he couldn't take back if he had gone through with it.

"But that is going to be hard to do." Seto finally said as he looked at Bakura.

"I know, but it is the only way. Remember his life and don't let his death weigh you down. We did everything we could to save him."

"I said I hated him."

"I am sure he has forgiven you. Shit look at all the stuff I have put him through and he still forgave me." Bakura offered a small smile.

Seto smiled back. He knew Yami had forgiven him, but that didn't help that fact that Yami was gone and never coming back.

Bakura stood and offered Seto his hand. "Come on let's go to the waiting room or anywhere as long as we get out of this bathroom."

Seto took the hand he was offered and with the help of Bakura stood up and followed him out of the bathroom.

They both walked down the hall and Bakura was about to head into one of the waiting rooms when Seto spoke.

"I think I would rather go into Yami's room and see him one last time before we all leave."

Bakura looked over at Seto and nodded.

They walked down the hall toward Yami's room, but Seto stopped outside of the door and turned to Bakura.

"Please…don't tell Mokuba….or anybody what I was about to do." Seto said with pleading sapphire eyes.

Bakura looked at him and gave a small nod. "Priest I will not say a word what was seen and said will remain between us."

Seto gave a small smile as he opened the door and walked into the room he dreaded heading back into, but knew he would never forgive himself if he didn't tell Yami good-bye.

* * *

Every looked at the two as they walked into the room and Mokuba was the first to notice Seto's hand. 

"Oh my gods…Seto what happened?" Mokuba said as he walked up and took Seto's hand gently in his.

"I …um…got upset and hit the mirror." Seto answered in a low tome.

Mokuba looked from Seto to Bakura who nodded his head. He turned to look back at his brother and saw that he was looking at Yami.

Yugi was still lying with his head buried in Yami's hair and a small sniff was the only sound that he had made. Seto thought that he was probably asleep from pure exhaustion.

"Go…say your good-byes to him Priest and take your time we are in no rush." Bakura laid a hand on Seto's shoulder as he looked at the CEO.

Seto looked from Bakura to Yami and slowly walked over and sat down on the chair and took Yami's hand in his. He leaned over and gave Yami a small kiss on the lips and squeezed his hand.

"I will always love you and never forget you. You have changed me in a way no other has and I will always be grateful for that." Seto whispered as he moved away from Yami's lips.

"I will always remember you. You were my one true love." Seto laid his head on Yami's shoulder.

"Maybe we can be together in another life."

Everyone heard the quiet words Seto spoke and stood looking at Yugi, Yami and Seto. Bakura wiped the tears from his eyes as he turned to look away from the painful scene

Unbeknown to any of them two figures stood by the window. One was wearing white leather while the other was wearing Ancient Egyptian robes. They said nothing as they watched everyone in the room with somber faces and sad eyes.

Tbc….

* * *

I know nothing happy...and a little cliffie...sorry... 

I had so many problems writing his chapter that is why it took so long. Again sorry.

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Yugioh or any other references that may be made in this story!

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed!

**Scarlet wax petal**, **shining-tears**, **Buka2000**, **starlight2005**, **drangonlady222**, **Toxic Hathor**, **Dark Natasha,** **gbheart**, **RiYuYami**, **Yami-Yugi3**, **Miyu Motou**, **Gacket-Lover20**, **Soul Survivor of Darkness**, **Kitsune51**, **kara mcpherson, Pharaohyamifan, Bastet Starwind, Shojiki Senko, and yamixkaiba!**

Thank you all so much!

Note: Yami has had many names in this story. So to clear it up Yami, Aten and Atemu are all one in the same. The Pharaoh we all love!

Okay, so enough with the rambling….Now on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Both figures stood in the room watching the scene unfold before them one held deep sadness in his eyes while the others eyes remained passive.

Yami stood looking at Yugi and Seto as tears formed in his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening again. He had died again, wasn't two times in his life enough?

He knew he was dying though as he watched Jou swim away with Yugi. He could feel his lungs beginning to shut down. He knew that the end was near and there was nothing that he could do about it.

He remembered everything faded to black. He felt no pain nor suffered any. All he could recall was that instead of freezing he was warm all over.

He saw a bright light and a figure waiting for him with arms out stretched. He was drawn to the person and knew that there he would find the comfort he needed to heal his aching heart.

He was no longer in his black leather attire but now in the white leather he had come to actually like while he was in the afterlife. It was the exact same outfit he had wore when he visited Seto and Yugi in their dreams.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when the person beside of him spoke

"Are you ready Atemu?" The man looked over toward Yami.

"No…I don't want to leave them." Yami shook his head.

"It is your time. Come to the afterlife where you belong." The man answered.

"I never told them who I was! That was part of the bargain! I am not supposed to die!" Yami exclaimed at the man beside him.

"Atemu…my love…"

"No Seth! I want to stay with them! I want to be with my aibou and Seto!" Yami yelled as he looked at his once high priest.

"Do you not want to be with me? Do you not want to be around Mana, Mahado and your father Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen?" Seth said as he looked at his love with questioning eyes.

Yami did not answer as he looked away from Seth. Yes, he did miss everyone from his time in Egypt, but wanted to stay longer with Seto, Yugi and everyone.

"I miss you greatly Atemu. Everyone does. My time with you was cut short with your death and I have dreamed of having you back to spend the time with you that I had lost."

Yami still did not look at Seth, but heard every word that he said. He was torn between his love and friends now and the love and friends and father that he had 3,000 years ago. He did want to be with Seth and his father, but Seto and Yugi still needed him and he needed them as well.

He didn't know what to do. True he didn't belong in this life time, but was given the chance three times to remain in it and was drawn to it more so than the afterlife.

He had chosen to stay after the ceremonial battle, but his life had tragically ended twice. Once while saving Mokuba which he would do again in a heartbeat and the other by his own stupidity and anger.

Seth looked at his love with tear filled eyes. He wanted Atemu to be happy, but also wanted him to follow him back to the afterlife so that he could see him every day. So that he could be with the one he loved and not just watch him from a far.

He looked away for a moment to wipe the tears from his eyes. Crying was not what he was accustomed to and he did not want his love to see him like that.

Yami stood in thought as he thought back to when he was in the afterlife. Seth had missed him greatly and the time that he was in the afterlife he and Seth had spent almost every waking moment together hand in hand. Still he was not happy and longed to be back among the living with Seto and Yugi.

Seth understood and said that he would wait for another 3,000 years if he had to. All that mattered to him was seeing his love happy and if being back among the living did that then so be it.

Yami turned to look at his love with pleading crimson eyes.

"Please Seth you understood then why can't you understand now that I want to be with them. This is what I truly want and everyone in the afterlife will understand. Even my father will understand my decision."

Seth looked at Atemu, but did not answer him. It tore his heart in two at the thought of his love leaving him again. To lose the one you love by choice or not was the hardest thing in the world to do.

"Please." Yami pleaded as he looked at Seth.

"Atemu…I was without you for over 3,000 years and then I had you back. I saw you were not happy even though you had all your friends with you from back when you were Pharaoh." Seth paused as he looked at Atemu with tear filled eyes.

Yami looked at his love confused of why he was saying this and where this conversation was going.

"So I went to your father and told him of this. It was his decision to send you back among the living. I never imagined it would hurt so bad losing you again." Seth sighed as he looked at his love the tears now streaming down his cheeks.

"Seth I am truly sorry, but you know how much being with Yugi and Seto mean to me." Yami said as he looked deeply into tear hazed sapphire eyes.

"I…I love you and don't want to lose you again. Please can't you see the pain within my soul? I don't want to spend any longer than I have to without you."

Yami looked at his love from long ago and tears started to form in his crimson eyes as he looked at Seth. No he hated to see Seth cry. The last time he saw his High Priest cry was when he told him that he had to sacrifice his life to save his people from certain death.

"I have missed you my Pharaoh, my love…please reconsider what it is that you want." Seth looked at his cousin.

"Seth I have missed you as well as everyone else, but they are my life now. I have a family here and friends that love me as I love them." Yami looked toward Seto and saw the pain in his handsome features.

"I want to stay here with them…please I know you can grant me that." Yami said as he looked at everyone in the room with tears and such pain in their eyes.

Seth stared at his love and then looked at all the people in the room. He saw that each and every one of them loved his Atemu and was in pain maybe even more so than him. Even the Tomb Robber Bakura was shedding tears over the loss of his now friend.

Seth looked back at Atemu tears still running down his cheeks as he looked into deep crimson orbs. He could see the pain and sadness in his loves eyes and never wished to see that sight again. It never fit seeing Atemu with tears in his eyes.

"Atemu…I don't want to lose you, but if staying with them will make you happy…" Seth couldn't finish what he was going to say.

"Seth…It will make me happy." Yami walked up to his once High Priest and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You were my first true love and I know it tears you up inside to lose me, but this is my life now. I will always love you no matter what." Yami buried his face into Seth's chest

Seth sighed as he pulled Yami into a tighter embrace and breathed in his scent. He did not want to let his love go, but knew that he had too. Yes even the afterlife could be cruel and in a way he wished that a part of Atemu could stay with him. All he would have after Atemu left was memories of their past together.

Suddenly both felt another presence in the room and both broke apart and turned to see another figure in Egyptian robes standing in front of them.

"F-Father?" Yami said as he looked at the man who suddenly appeared before them.

"Yes Atemu it is I." Akhenamkhanen said as he looked at his son with deep wine colored eyes.

Yami ran up and placed his arms around his fathers' neck and began to cry at seeing his father once again.

"Father I have missed you." Yami cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh….Atemu what have I told you about crying." Akhenamkhanen said as he closed his eyes and hugged his son back.

"I know…I know Princes and Pharaohs should not cry it is a sign of weakness." Yami said as he pulled back to look into his fathers face.

Akhenamkhanen nodded as he looked at his son. He then took his eyes off his son and looked around the room at all of the people gathered around his sons' lifeless body.

"Even the Tomb Robber is here mourning over you." Akhenamkhanen said as he never took his eyes off Bakura.

"Bakura has become a good friend to me, even though he can be irritating at times I wouldn't have it any other way." Yami smiled as he looked at Bakura.

"Now that is very surprising." Akhenamkhanen said as he smiled at his son.

The three spirits stood and watched everyone in the room for a few moments before Seth spoke.

"Well my Pharaoh I guess it is time for you to be returning to the ones you love."

Yami turned to look at Seth as the tears fell from his crimson eyes,

"Seth you know they are not the only ones I love."

Seth offered a smile. "I know you love me as well and like I have said before I will wait for you. I have for this long."

Yami smiled as he walked up and gave Seth another hug and a small kiss on the lips.

"I know you will and we will be together again. This I promise you my love." Yami smiled.

"I know we will be just do not go jumping in front of cars or taking a swim in ice covered water." Seth smirked.

Atemu rolled his eyes at his loves attempt at humor. Yep Seto was defiantly his reincarnation.

Akhenamkhanen looked from Seth to his son. He wished that Atemu would change his mind, but knew that this is what he wanted. As long as he was able to grant his sons wish then he would do so, but knew that this would be the last time for the next time Atemu would remain in the afterlife. Even though he knew when that time would be he would never say a word to anyone for no one could stop it from happening.

Yami looked at his father and saw that tears were slipping from his wine colored eyes.

"Father…you are crying. Remember crying is weakness." Yami said as he stepped closer to him.

"I know son, but I will miss you and this would only be the second time I have ever cried and both times were over you." Akhenamkhanen said as he placed a hand on his sons shoulder.

Akhenamkhanen looked at his son and gave a smile. He was just glad he could hug his son one last time before he was sent back among the living.

It was time for him to ask his son what he really wanted. Even though he already knew the answer he still needed to hear it before he could carry on with the ritual.

"Atemu you know that when it is finally your time to move on to the after life not even I will be able to stop it."

"I know father."

"Is this what you truly want my son?"

"Yes father it is."

"You know I will miss you greatly along with Seth and every one of your friends."

"I know." Yami bowed his head.

"Well…then this is good bye my son I will miss you greatly, but if this is what you want then I will grant you life."

Yami hugged his father as he let the tears flow.

"Thank you father and know that I will miss you. I always have."

Akhenamkhanen smiled as he looked at his son. Yes he had grown to be a strong person and carried much wisdom. He was glad to know his son was loved by so many people in Ancient Egypt and in this new time.

"Atemu you have been gone for too long. Now go to them they need you." Akhenamkhanen said as he slowly began to fade away.

Yami turned to Seth who was still standing watching his love. He had not faded away like his father had done and he wondered why Seth was still standing there smiling at him.

As if to answer his question Seth spoke.

"Atemu please never forget me and I hope that Seto truly makes you happy. You never know one day all three of us may be together." Seth whispered as he took Yami's hand in his.

"The fun Seto and I will have with you. So you just remember that." Seth said as he bent and gave Yami a kiss on the lips.

Yami blushed at the comment Seth made, but knew that it would be fun if it ever happened.

"Now go to them they miss you greatly and need you." Seth smiled as he disappeared.

"I love you Seth." Yami whispered as he touched his lips.

Yami stood and smiled at the spot where his love had disappeared and slowly made his way over to his body.

He stood and looked at the sight of how his features held a blue hue and it disturbed him greatly to see his body in that shape.

He slowly bent down and placed his ghostly lips to his bodies blue lips. He closed his eyes as he felt his spirit being pulled into his body.

He smiled as he disappeared.

Tbc……

* * *

Bet you all never expected the other figure with Yami to be Seth and of course I had to have his father appear at least once in the story!

Evil cliffhanger I know, but I will update soon and the next chapter will probably be the last!

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or any other references! But would like to!

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed!

**Scarlet wax petal**, **shining-tears**, **Buka2000**, **starlight2005**, **drangonlady222**, **Toxic Hathor**, **Dark Goldsn Wolf Natasha,** **gbheart**, **RiYuYami**, **Yami-Yugi3**, **Miyu Motou**, **Kawaii-Hime-Ceres, Gacket-Lover20**, **Soul Survivor of Darkness**, **Kitsune51**, **kara mcpherson, Pharaohyamifan, Bastet Starwind, Shojiki Senko, and kaibaxyami!**

Thank you all so much! If I have forgotten any body I am so very sorry.

I have enjoyed writing this fic and I am sad to say that this is the last chapter. I will actually miss this story, but now it gives me time to work on my gift fics for **Buka2000** and **starlight2005**. Also I am currently working on a fic with **scarlet wax petal** called The AE Arc Turned Upside Down. It is definitely a twist on the original story.

Okay, so enough with the rambling….Now on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Twenty 

Bakura looked up after he felt a cold breeze and looked toward Yami. The last time he had felt a bone chilling breeze was when he was at the cemetery and Yami had spoken to him. Maybe that was Yami coming to see them one last time before he made his journey to the afterlife.

Seto looked up as he felt the cold air hit him. He looked toward Bakura who was staring at Yami with sad eyes. Could it have been Yami coming to say goodbye one last time? He had done it before, but why could he not feel his love like he had before?

Yugi didn't seem to notice the change in temperature as he remained clinging to Yami around the neck and crying. Nobody else seemed to notice either as they remained standing in silence looking at the floor rather than at Yami.

Yugi finally lifted up and sat back as he rested a hand on Yami's chest. He looked at his dark and noticed that the blue color had started to fade being replaced by the natural tan. He stared in wonderment of what was happening.

He slowly got off of Yami and stood beside the bed looking from Seto to Yam with questioning amethyst eyes. Bakura walked up beside Yugi and rested a hand on his shoulder as he too wondered what was happening to the Pharaoh.

Then all of a sudden Yami's body let off and ethereal glow. Everyone in the room gasped and stood in awe at the sight and wondered what was going on.

Then without any warning Yami started coughing and choking. Seto still in a state of shock did manage to roll him onto his side as the water started to escape through Yami's mouth.

Finally after freeing his lungs and stomach of all the water Yami rolled over on his back and slowly opened his eyes revealing beautiful crimson, vibrant with color and life.

Everyone stoodwith wide eyes and mouths hanging openas they looked at the former monarch. Yami slowly rolled his eyes seeming to be in a state of shock. Everyone jumped as the silence in the room was broken by two loud, yet very happy voices.

"YAMI!" Both Seto and Yugi yelled as they hugged him from both sides.

Yami smiled as he looked around the room at all of his friends. Each and every one of them had tears in their eyes as they watched Yugi and Seto plant kisses on Yami's cheeks and forehead.

"Y-you're back." Yugi sobbed into Yami's shoulder.

"Yes aibou I am." Yami said as he slowly sat up with the help of Seto.

"Yami oh gods…can you ever forgive me for all that I have done to you?" Seto said as he pulled back a little to look Yami in the eyes.

Yami saw the fear and pain in those beautiful sapphire eyes. He smiled as he looked at his love.

"Seto, my love I forgive you, for everything."

"Yami….I am so glad that you are back with us." Seto drew him closer and kissed him on the lips.

Bakura looked at Yami with narrowed chocolate eyes as he stood beside Yugi with his arms crossed over his chest.

Yami met his gaze and the smile vanished from his lips.

"Pharaoh don't you ever do that to us again!" Bakura yelled and Yami lowered his gaze.

Bakura then smiled the biggest smile any of them had ever seen as he lunged forward and pulled Yami into a tight embrace.

"Thank Ra you are back Pharaoh." Bakura whispered into Yami's ear.

Yami smiled as tears came to his eyes.

Bakura pulled back as he rested his hands on Yami's shoulders.

"How did you come back? It is not easy to cheat death and yet you seem to do it every time."

Yami smiled as everyone gathered closer around the bed so that they could hear.

"My father and Seth gave me the power to come back." He paused as he looked at the confused faces of his friends.

"I was granted the chance to return as long as I didn't tell anyone who I really was. Bakura figured it out though and promised not to tell. Since I never told any of you who I really was the gods had to keep their end of the bargain and let me return. Believe me it is a lot more complicated than it sounds." As Yami finished everyone stared wide eyed at him.

Yami shrugged as he looked at everyone in the room.

"So how do you feel?" Seto asked as he held one of Yami's hands.

"Just a little tired, other than that fine." Yami said with a small smile.

"Well I say we all go home." Yugi smiled as he saw everyone nod in agreement.

Yami slowly with the help of Seto got out of bed and stumbled a little. Seto held onto him tighter as Yami looked up and offered him a smile. He then stood up a little straighter and adjusted his jacket.

"Well are we ready? Yami asked as he looked at everyone in the room.

Yugi walked over and stood at Yami's side as he grabbed his hand and held it. Seto held Yami around the waist to help him keep his balance. They all walked out and into the hall of the hospital and headed for the nearest exit. They all had been there way to long.

Dr. Kamuzu turned when she saw one of the nurses she was talking to go pale and let her mouth hang open unable to form any words. She turned to see what the nurse was so distraught over and dropped her clipboard as she saw the man in all black leather walking down the hall.

"I guess miracles do happen." She whispered as she smiled at the sight of watching him and his friends walk out of the hospital.

* * *

At the Kaiba mansion Yami stood by the huge bay window and watched as more snow fell. He turned and walked toward the living room and found Mokuba asleep in the over sized chair and Yugi, Bakura and Ryou curled up together on the huge couch sleeping. 

Bakura was sitting up right with his arms resting along the back of the couch while Ryou and Yugi had their heads buried into the side of his chest. Yami smiled as he walked toward the kitchen.

Seto was standing with the refrigerator door wide open and shuffling through it. He finally stood up and handed Yami a beer. Yami took it and smiled gratefully.

Seto opened his and then handed the bottle opener to Yami. Seto leaned against the counter and took a long drink. Yami did the same.

Seto smiled as he looked Yami over. He had discarded his jacket and was now wearing a black tight under armor shirt, very tight leather pants and of course two belts that hung loosely and his boots with many buckles.

Yami smirked as he saw Seto staring at him. Seto caught this smirk and walked toward Yami and pulled him closer as Yami rested his head on Seto's chest.

"So are you really back?" Seto whispered.

"Yes and for a long time." Yami smiled.

Seto bent down and placed a hand under Yami's chin and placed a soft kiss on Yami's lips.

"I have missed you."

"You had me in your dreams."

"That was not enough."

"I know I felt the same way."

Seto looked at his love with a very shocked expression.

"Yami, what do you mean?"

Yami smirked as he ran a hand through Seto's chestnut hair.

"I made you have them and also the Yami in white that appeared to you while I was here with Yugi for dinner." He winked.

Seto then grabbed him and lifted him onto the counter. He stood in between Yami's legs and grabbed leather covered hips.

"Can you make another you appear? That would make for a rather interesting night." Seto breathed into Yami's ear.

"Ah…Seto you could never handle two of me. You can barely handle just me." Yami smirked as he met lust filled sapphire.

"Hmm…well then one night we may have to just find out, but tonight I just want it to be us." Seto said as he squeezed Yami's hips tighter and kissed him with such passion it sent chills up Yami's spine.

Yami let a moan escape his lips as Seto explored every inch of his mouth with his tongue. Seto was in heaven as he heard his love moan and felt him squirm. He quickly found the buttons on Yami's pants and with one quick motion undid them.

Yami moaned as he felt the cool air hit him, but as soon as the cool air had come it was replaced with warmth. Yami moaned louder as Seto took him into his mouth. Seto took Yami fully and sped up as he felt Yami's nails digging into his shoulders.

"S-Seto!" Yami moaned as Seto moved faster.

"Oh…Ra…Seto…I'm…" Yami was unable to finish the sentence as he released his essence.

Yami was panting hard when Seto stood and leaned over him and began to slowly slide leather pants down so he could get rid of what was definitely in the way of his plans

"You are like ambrosia." Seto whispered only millimeters away from Yami's mouth.

Yami grabbed the back of Seto's neck and pulled him down. They kissed fiercely and Yami never noticed as Seto undid his own pants.

Seto pulled back and opened one of the many drawers and pulled out a bottle of lubricant and began to generously coat his length. Yami looked at him with one eyebrow raised wondering why he had lubricant in the kitchen.

Seto only shrugged as he lifted Yami's shirt and started trailing kisses across Yami's chest. He gently placed a finger into Yami's tight entrance.

Yami moaned at the intrusion, but soon got comfortable. Seto worked his way toward Yami's nipples as he swirled his tongue around it and nipped with his teeth. He then pulled back and blew on it causing it to get harder.

He placed another finger into his love as he looked upon Yami's face. He was so god like. The sweat glistened on his body as the moon hit it. Ra he was gorgeous and he was his.

Seto moved his fingers in a scissor like motion to prepare his love better. Once he pulled them out he sat on the counter and pulled his love into his lap. Yami gave Seto a confused look at first and then realization hit him. He sat up on his knees to give his love better access.

Seto placed his member at Yami's entrance but paused. He looked at Yami and saw love and lust in those crimson eyes. He wanted Yami so bad, but after everything that had happened in the last few hours he didn't know if Yami was up to it.

"Yami…we don't have to."

"Seto…I want to. Make love to me." Yami panted out.

That was all Seto needed to hear as he slowly buried himself into Yami. Yami whimpered as tears ran from his eyes. Seto lovingly kissed them away as he remained still waiting for his love to adjust.

Yami moved his hips as a sign that he was ready and Seto was happy to oblige his love.

Seto grabbed tanned hips and began to pound into his love and the only thing running through his mind at the moment was how good Yami felt. Then he hit the spot that sent Yami over the edge.

"Oh…Ra…Seto!" Yami screamed.

"H…hush l…love." Seto panted.

"C…can't help…it." Yami panted as Seto began to suck on his neck hard as he continued to pound into him.

Seto then removed one hand from Yami's hips and took his loves length and began to pump it hard and in time with his thrusts.

Yami could no longer think clearly. His mind was clouded with lust and ecstasy and he was so close to the edge he knew he could hold it no longer.

"SETO!" Yami screamed as he spilled his essence all over Seto's stomach.

Seto felt Yami's muscles clench around him and he too was lost to pleasure and ecstasy.

"YAMI!" He yelled as he too found his release.

* * *

In the living room Yugi, Ryou, Mokuba and Bakura awoke with a start. 

"Did you hear yelling?" Ryou asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah I think so." Yugi said as he looked at Ryou.

They all jumped when they heard another yell.

"YAMI!"

Bakura knew that was no cry of anger or anguish. He ran to block the door to the kitchen as Yugi, Ryou, and Mokuba went running toward it.

"You three go back into the living room and I will check."

Yugi, Mokuba and Ryou all huffed as they went back to the living room. They knew arguing with Bakura would get them no where.

Bakura watched making sure that the two hikari's and Mokuba were actually going to stay in the living room before he opened the door. He waited a few moments just to make sure they were not trying to sneak up on him.

Once he thought it was safe Bakura quietly opened the door and smiled. There were Yami and Seto in each others arms. They were both almost completely naked and Yami was sitting on Seto's lap as they continued to nuzzle each other.

He shut the door quietly and walked into the living room.

"Well?" Yugi asked.

"They are fine, but I wouldn't eat off the counter until it was properly sanitized." Bakura shrugged as he walked out of the room leaving the three to watch after him with wide, shocked eyes not believing what he had just said.

OWARI

* * *

Well To Know Who You Are is finished. I hope you all enjoyed the fic! See I told ya I would make it have a happy ending! 

I had to throw a little humor/cuteness in the end. Strange it's coming from Bakura...yeah.

Anyway please review!


End file.
